Pride will tear us both apart
by Naura
Summary: Où Kyo et Die sont encore idiots, Kaoru essaie de leur voler le titre, Shinya est perdu et Toshiya n'arrive pas à se décider. Séquelle de My love that doesn't reach you... Songfic à chapitre
1. Ordinary World

Titre : Pride will tear us both apart  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Pour l'instant c'est G mais va certainement avoir un ou deux chapitre M  
Pairing : Die/Kyo et futur Toshiya/?  
Disclamer : Je ne possèdent que leur cd T.T Et pour la chanson... Bah... Mon amie l'a sur son DDR. Sinon la chanson c'est version DDR pas celle original.  
Bon alors voici la séquelle de My love that doesn't reach you! Encore une fois le couple principal est un Die/Kyo mais vous allez enfin savoir avec qui Toshiya va finir! Et va certainement avoir une jolie petite scène, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire  
Sinon c'est encore un song-fic à chapitre. Il devrait y avoir 5 chapitres en comptant l'épilogue. Mais je ne crois pas que ça change. Mais même s'il y a du changement se sera un chapitre en plus, plutôt qu'un chapitre en moins.  
Le titre est tiré d'une phrase de la chanson de ce chapitre.

Chapitre un : Ordinary World

* * *

Die errait un peu partout dans le centre-ville, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Au cours des derniers mois il avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça, sourire. Mais il y avait de quoi. Il était enfin en couple avec Kyo et tout se passait pour le mieux. Il y avait bien sûr eut quelques disputes mais rien qui durait plus qu'une petite heure et qui ne finissait pas par une longue nuit d'amour.  
Ça ferait 1 an dans un mois et il cherchait déjà _**LE**_ cadeau pour Kyo. Kaoru lui avait dit qu'il exagérait un peu, mais il préférait se prendre à l'avance. Comme ça il aurait tout le temps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait dans les rues, s'arrêtant dans chaque boutique essayant de trouver quelque chose qui plairait à son amant. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire. Il avait déjà réservé une table dans un restaurant qu'il était sûr que son petit blond apprécierait. Et réserver la chambre d'hôtel où ils passeraient la nuit. Tout serait parfait. S'il arrivait à trouver son cadeau. Qui aurait cru que se fut si difficile? Pourtant il aurait du se souvenir qu'à Noël et à la fête du chanteur il avait eut tant de difficulté.  
Mais malgré tout il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Rien que d'imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Kyo à l'ouverture du cadeau, lui donnait le courage de continuer. Sinon il serait depuis longtemps retourné à leur appartement pour profiter de la présence de Kyo.  
Une jeune femme l'arrêta soudain sur la rue. Elle l'avait reconnu et voulait un autographe. Pourquoi pas! Si ça la rendait heureuse tant mieux! S'il avait droit au bonheur les autres aussi y avait droit même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes choses!  
Il signa avec joie le petit bout de papier toujours en essayant de penser à quelque chose qu'aimerait le blond. Il tendit alors le papier à la jeune femme pour qu'elle le reprenne et perdu dans ses pensées qu'il était, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que celle-ci c'était approcher et avant qu'il est la chance de réagir elle l'embrassait.

* * *

Kyo se promenait dans la ville sans but précis. En fait oui il en avait un mais il ne savait pas où il devait chercher pour trouver _**LE**_ cadeau parfait pour son amant. Alors il s'arrêtait à chaque boutique qui attirait son regard, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir convenir.  
Mais il ne décourageait pas. Il avait un mois pour trouver. Mais quand même ça serait bien qu'il puisse trouver aujourd'hui. C'était l'une des rares journées qu'il ne passait pas avec Die.  
Le roux lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, sans vouloir lui expliquer ce que c'était. Il était parti tout de suite après le déjeuner et Kyo avait passé un moment à se demander quoi faire. Il avait alors décidé de profiter de la journée pour chercher ce qu'il offrirait à son guitariste pour leur un an.  
Un an de pur bonheur. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il avait plus sourit au cour de ses derniers moi qu'il n'avait sourit au cour des dernières années. Tout ça grâce à Die. Cette pensée le fit sourire encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Il avait l'impression d'être une jeune collégienne. Mais il s'en fouttait tellement. Pour lui, seul importait l'amour du roux. Il s'ennuyait déjà de lui, alors qu'il l'avait vu il y avait seulement quelques heures.  
Ses yeux furent soudain attirés par un homme aux cheveux rouges à quelques pas devant lui. Immédiatement il pensa à Die. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui vu que l'homme embrassait une jeune femme... Ce n'était pas lui n'est-ce pas?  
-Die?  
Die se retourna pour lui faire face, un air surpris peint sur le visage.

* * *

Au moment où il reprenait ses esprits et qu'il se dégageait une voix retentit derrière lui.  
-Die?  
_Merde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_Il se retourna rapidement et vit Kyo qui se tenait derrière lui, son visage ayant perdu toute couleur. Il avait les yeux écarquillé, et semblait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passé.  
-Kyo je...  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique se soit d'autre le petit blond se retourna et se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Il resta là quelques secondes sans savoir quoi faire puis se mit à courir après le chanteur, ignorant superbement les cris de protestation de la jeune femme qui voulait avoir son autographe qu'il tenait toujours. Qu'elle aille crever celle-là!  
Mais il était parti trop tard et le petit blond n'était déjà plus en vue.  
Il se maudit intérieurement. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver? Mais pour l'instant l'heure n'était pas aux interrogations.  
Il devait retrouver Kyo et lui expliquer ce qui c'était vraiment passé.

* * *

Die avait fini par retourner à leur appartement. Il avait été découragé en voyant que Kyo n'était pas là. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à appeler chez les autres pour savoir s'il n'était pas chez eux. Il commença par appeler chez Kaoru, espérant que Kyo se trouverait vraiment là-bas.  
-Moshi moshi!  
-Kao, est-ce que Kyo est chez toi?  
-Hein? Ça va Die? Tu n'as pas l'air bien!  
-Est-ce que Kyo est chez toi?  
-Non pourquoi?  
-Merde... Merci mais...  
-Un instant! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu le cherches? Et puis t'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
-C'est juste que... Ça serait trop long à expliquer...  
-T'as déjà appelez chez les autres?  
-Non...  
-Appelles chez Shinya, je me charges de Toshiya. Et dès que j'ai finis je vais chez toi alors tu ne bouges pas! Même si Kyo est chez Shinya. C'est compris?  
-Oui... merci Kao.  
-Allez j'arrive bientôt.

* * *

Toshiya regardait Kyo complètement perdu. Il était arriver chez lui à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et la seule chose qu'il avait fait s'était s'effondrer en pleurant dans ses bras. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Die? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça sinon le blond aurait été à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il finit par se calmer un peu Toshiya essaya de savoir se qui s'était passé.  
-C'est fini...  
Qu'est-ce qui était fini?  
-De quoi tu parles Kyo?  
-Die et moi!  
Quoi? C'était impossible les deux étaient sur un petit nuage rose depuis plus de 11 mois! Et Die avait déjà commencé à leur casser les oreilles car se ferait bientôt un an.  
-T'en es sûr? Ça doit être un malentendu.  
-NON! C'EST SIMPLEMENT FINI!!! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS?  
Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvais l'avoir mit dans un tel état? Die était complètement fou amoureux du petit chanteur, alors pourquoi aurait-il voulu que ça finisse? Il devait s'être passé quelque chose... Et connaissant Kyo, celui-ci était parti avant que le roux n'est eut le temps de s'expliquer. Il suffisait d'appeler Die sans que Kyo ne le remarque, puis...  
-Tochi arrête d'essayer d'élaborer des plans stupides...  
-Hein? Mais...  
-T'as toujours la même tête quand tu fais ça. À la place de perdre ton temps sur une cause perdue, essaie de te trouver quelque chose pour Kao et Shinya...  
C'est vrai que depuis qu'il s'était avouer à lui-même qu'il aimait ses deux amis il n'avait rien fait. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et puis il savait que même si l'un des deux l'aimait en retour ça ne serait certainement pas le cas de l'autre... Et que celui qui l'aimait n'aimerait certainement pas l'autre... Mais il aurait voulu pouvoir être avec les deux...  
Mais pour l'instant il devait consoler Kyo et essayer de lui faire entendre raison.  
Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoique se soit le téléphone sonna.  
-Moshi moshi!  
-Tochi c'est Kaoru. Est-ce que Kyo est chez toi?  
-Heu... oui, tu veux lui parler?  
-Si c'est Die dit-lui d'aller se faire fouttre.  
Toshiya regarda Kyo légèrement surpris. Il pouvait comprendre que le blond soit furieux, mais il était rare de l'entendre utiliser se genre de langage. Kyo était donc si blessé? Il du freiner son envie d'aller le prendre entre ses bras, Kaoru lui parlant toujours.  
-Non ça va. J'appelais simplement pour Die... Tu sais ce qui c'est passé? Ça avait l'air de particulièrement bouleversé Die.  
- Non je ne sais pas... C'est ce que j'essaie de comprendre pour l'instant mais...  
-Ça l'air d'être encore à cause d'une connerie?  
-Je pense...  
-Bon je te laisse, Kyo a certainement besoin de parler... Et moi je vais voir l'autre Baka. Je te rappelle plus tard?  
-J'aimerais bien...  
Il raccrocha en soupirant. Il n'était pas plus avancé que depuis que le chanteur était arrivé chez lui.  
Il retourna s'asseoir à ses côtés et le pris dans ses bras.  
-Bon maintenant tu vas expliquer à Tatie Toshiya ce qui c'est passé et tout de suite!

* * *

En entrant dans le bloc appartement de l'autre guitariste, Kaoru bouscula quelqu'un et rattrapa la personne de justesse avant que celle-ci ne tombe.  
-Désolé!  
-Non ça va c'est... Kao? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?  
-La même chose que toi, je crois, Shinya.  
-Ha... On ferait mieux d'y aller alors...  
Shinya se dégagea soudainement de ses bras, se dirigeant en vitesse vers l'ascenseur. Mais Kaoru avait eut le temps de voir une légère rougeur sur les joues du drummer. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger sur son comportement, pour l'instant la priorité était Die.

* * *

Shinya et Kaoru étaient finalement repartis après quelques heures. Ils auraient voulu pouvoir aider Die, mais avec Kyo qui refusait de parler au roux, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose.

Die était assis devant la fenêtre du salon, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'arrive pas à se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait... Bon d'accord certains diraient que ce n'était pas vraiment ça faute, qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que cette fille l'embrasserait, mais il ne se sentait pas moins coupable. Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Il était en présence d'une fan et il savait mieux que quiconque que rien n'est plus fou et imprévisible qu'un fan... Les filles encore plus que les garçons.  
Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que pensait Kyo en se moment. Ça l'achèverait certainement. Il connaissait bien son amant pour savoir quelles sortes de pensées pouvaient lui passer dans la tête dans ce genre de situations... Surtout dans ce genre de situations. Il avait le goût de hurler, de briser quelque chose, d'aller retrouver cette fille et de la faire souffrir par n'importe quel moyen possible. Et ce n'était même pas parce qu'elle l'avait placé dans une position plus que délicate avec le chanteur, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait osé blesser Kyo.  
Die regarda l'heure. Il était à peine 22h... Certains soirs il serait déjà coucher Kyo blottis tout contre lui. Ou bien il serait au lit mais dans une toute autre position... Et là il était assit comme une âme en peine devant la fenêtre et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y changer quoique se soit. Le chanteur avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas le voir.  
Il se sentait étouffer mais en même temps il ne voulait pas sortir de l'appartement. Il avait toujours ce fol espoir que peut-être Kyo reviendrait. Mais il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise seul. Il était habitué d'entendre toujours un léger bruit de fond. Que se soit le blond qui chantonne, qui râle, écoute la télé... Il y avait toujours du son dans l'appartement.  
Il alla ouvrir la télé. Quant à être assit à ne rien faire, autant faire semblant de faire quelque chose. Et puis comme ça, ça semblerait peut-être un peu moins vide.

_Came in from a rainy Thursday__  
__On the avenue_  
_Thought I heard you talking softly_  
_I turned on the lights, the TV_  
_And the radio_  
_Still I can't escape the ghost of you_

* * *

Kyo était assit dans le lit de Toshiya, les bras autour de ses genoux.  
Le bassiste l'avait obligé à se coucher quelques heures plus tôt. Pourtant quoiqu'il fasse, le sommeil continuait de le fuir.  
Il se trouvait stupide d'y avoir cru. Vraiment, pourquoi est-ce que Die resterait avec lui avec toutes les femmes qu'il avait à ses pieds? Il aurait dû se douter que leur histoire ne durait pas longtemps.  
Pourtant... Pourtant il voulait croire que peut-être il s'était trompé, que Toshiya avait raison. Mais chaque fois qu'il pensait aux autres possibilités, il revoyait Die embrasser cette fille.  
Il n'était pas capable de réfléchir. Il se sentait simplement perdu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans cet état.  
Il aurait voulu que tout n'est été qu'un mauvais rêve qu'il n'est qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver blottie dans les bras de Die.

_What has happened to it all?__  
__Crazy, some are saying_  
_Where is the life that I recognize?_  
_Gone away_

Kyo secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de se faire des illusions! Il devait se ressaisir! Arrêtez de pleurer sur son triste sort.  
Si Die ne voulait plus de lui et bien soit. Il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de le voir briser. Il avait quand même sa fierté. Lorsque le roux le reverrait il ne verrait qu'un chanteur plein de vie! Il s'en faisait la promesse. Et son ex-amant regretterait d'être aller voir cette fille.  
Il ne voulait surtout pas repasser par tout le calvaire par lequel il était passer environ un an plus tôt. Il ne le surporterait pas...

_But I won't cry for yesterday__  
__There's an ordinary world_  
_Somehow I have to find_  
_And as I try to make my way_  
_To the ordinary world_  
_I will learn to survive_

* * *

Die ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il regardait la télé sans la voir, mais ça devait faire assez longtemps. Il était fatigué, mais n'osait aller se coucher. Il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir sans la présence du petit blond à ses côtés.  
S'il se serait écouté il serait allé chez Toshiya pour parler avec Kyo. Mais celui-ci ne voulait rien savoir de lui, il l'avait fait clairement savoir quand Kaoru avait rappeler chez le bassiste alors qu'il était avec le roux. Si seulement le blond laissait tomber un peu sa fierté pour l'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une minute il était sûr que tout pourrait s'arranger... Il était à tout faire ce que le blond lui demanderait pour se faire pardonner. N'importe quoi! Même si ça devait blesser son propre orgueil il s'en fichait. Face à Kyo son propre bien-être, ses sentiments, sa fierté... tout passait en second. Même si le chanteur ne semblait s'en être jamais rendu compte.

_Passion or coincidence__  
__Once prompted you to say_  
_"Pride will tear us both apart"_  
_Well now pride's gone out the window_  
_Cross the rooftops_  
_Run away_  
_Left me in the vacuum of my heart_

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, du moins pour l'instant...  
Pour l'instant il devait rester seul dans un appartement vide de la présence rassurante de son amant. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu un an en arrière... Sauf que là, il n'avait pas eut aussi mal puisqu'il n'était pas le responsable de l'état du blond.  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait dû arriver? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela? Était-il punit d'aimer un ange tel que Kyo? Punit de l'avoir garder jalousement pour lui seul?  
Mais si c'était ça pourquoi punir Kyo par la même occasion? Lui ne devrait pas souffrir...  
Il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'étouffer. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne avec lui? N'avait-il aucuns amis?  
Dans sa crise d'angoisse il oubliait que c'était lui-même qui avait renvoyé Shinya et Kaoru chez lui...

_What is happening to me?__  
__Crazy, some'd say_  
_Where is my friend when I need you most?_  
_Gone away_

Die finit par se ressaisir et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Qu'est-ce que Kyo dirait s'il le verrait ainsi? Qu'il était faible... Pourquoi pleurait-il à cause de ce qui s'était passer? Tout était de sa faute, alors pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas ses propres actes sans faire d'histoire?  
Il devait faire un homme de lui. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller.  
Si Kyo ne voulait pas lui parler tout de suite il en avait tous les droits.  
Il devrait attendre que le blond vienne de lui-même s'il voulait s'expliquer... Ce serait dur mais c'était le seul moyen...

_But I won't cry for yesterday__  
__There's an ordinary world_  
_Somehow I have to find_  
_And as I try to make my way_  
_To the ordinary world_  
_I will learn to survive_

* * *

Die finit par s'endormir recroquevillé sur le lui-même sur le sofa, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleurer...

Kyo finit par s'endormir recroquevillé sur le lui-même dans le lit de Toshiya, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer...

_À suivre..._

Y sont compliqués ses bishos vous trouvez pas? Toujours à faire des drames là où il n'y en a pas... La moral de ce chapitre : Il faut savoir communiquer XD  
Sinon et vous avez un commencement de réponse à la question "Mais avec qui Toshiya va bien finir?". On sait qu'il aime Kao et Shinya... Mais on ne sait pas si eux l'aiment!!! Mon bon dans le prochain chapitre vous allez tout savoir! Promit!

Ordinary World

Lors d'un jeudi pluvieux  
Sur l'avenue  
J'ai cru t'entendre parler doucement  
J'ai allumé les lumières, la télé  
Et la radio  
Mais je ne pas toujours pas échapper ton fantôme

Que c'est-il passé?  
Fou, certains disent  
Où est la vie que je reconnais?  
Partie au loin

Mais je ne pleurerais pas pour hier  
Il y a un monde ordinaire  
Que je dois trouver  
Et comme j'essaie de faire mon chemin  
Dans le monde ordinaire  
Je vais apprendre à survivre

La passion ou coïncidence  
Une fois tu as dis  
"La fierté nous séparera"  
Et bien maintenant la fierté sort par la fenêtre  
Au delà des toits  
Courant au loin  
Laissez-moi dans le vide de mon coeur

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?  
Fou, certains disent  
Où sont mes amis quand j'en ai besoin le plus  
Partis au loin

Mais je ne pleurerais pas pour hier  
Il y a un monde ordinaire  
Que je dois trouver  
Et comme j'essaie de faire mon chemin  
Dans le monde ordinaire  
Je vais apprendre à survivre

Biz!  
Naura


	2. Atlantic

Titre : Pride will tear us both apart  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Pour l'instant c'est G mais va certainement avoir un ou deux chapitre M  
Pairing : Die/Kyo et futur Toshiya/? (Parce que vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais le dire? Faut que vous le découvriez toute seule, en lisant!)  
Disclamer : Je ne vois pas pourquoi faut toujours le redire? Hein, pourquoi? On ne souffre pas déjà assez de savoir qu'ils ne nous appartiendront jamais ??? En plus faut pas cessez de le redire des millions de fois? Monde cruel!  
Pour la chanson elle appartient à Keane (et oui encore une autre! Faut croire que leurs chansons sont inspirantes...)  
Et oui voici le merveilleux chapitre deux! C'est dans ce chapitre que vous allez enfin savoir ce que j'ai prévu faire pour ce pauvre Toshiya... Ainsi que ses pauvres Shinya et Kaoru... Pour ce qui est de Die et Kyo... Je m'excuse pour ce que je fais subir à Die! T.T Vraiment, vraiment désolé... J'ai eut de la difficulté à l'écrire tellement ça me tentais pas moi-même... é.è  
Ho et puis un chapitre c'est rajouté à cette histoire après que j'ai entendu une chanson que je trouve merveilleuse! Maintenant cette histoire à 6 chapitres en plus de l'épilogue au lieu de cinq!

Chapitre deux : Atlantic

Kyo ne savait pas vraiment comment il était sortit cette nuit.  
La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il en avait eut assez de cette impression d'étouffer qu'il ressentait dans l'appartement de Toshiya.  
Pauvre Toshiya... Depuis trois jours celui-ci essayait de convaincre Kyo de sortir, de réagir, de faire quelque chose sans que se dernier ne prête aucune attention à ses propos. Et dès que le bassiste s'endormait le blond décidait d'aller prendre l'air.  
Mais pour l'instant Toshiya était le cadet de ses soucis... En fait il n'y pensait même pas.  
Seul le baiser qu'il avait surpris entre Die et cette fille l'obsédait. À quoi aurait-il pu penser d'autre?  
Il se trouvait stupide d'y avoir cru. Il aurait du savoir que Die ne resterait pas avec lui bien longtemps. Pourquoi sortir avec un pauvre petit chanteur insécure et pathétique lorsqu'on a des femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres à ses pieds? Alors que lui cherchait un cadeau pour leur un an Die, lui, le trompait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait encore de la difficulté à y croire.  
_Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait que c'est nécessairement vrai... Il a simplement fait ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Tu devrais être habitué, non?  
_Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait encore autant d'effet? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se faisait trahir et il s'en était toujours remis. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui...  
_Peut-être parce que tu lui faisais confiance?  
_Il aurait volontiers étranglé la petite voix s'il avait pu. Mais c'était malheureusement, la pure vérité. Ce qui faisait mal c'est qu'il lui avait fait confiance, il avait offert son coeur sur un plateau d'argent au roux... Pour qu'il le jette par terre et le piétine sans aucun remord.  
Mais il savait qu'il devrait bientôt affronter Die qu'il le veuille ou non. Il ne pouvait pas rester caché chez le bassiste à jamais et Kaoru voudrait reprendre les répétitions un jour, même si jusqu'à présent il avait été assez compréhensif pour les annuler...  
Bientôt il devrait trouver le courage nécessaire pour parler à Die...  
Bientôt...

* * *

Il était sortit, n'en pouvant plus.  
Die avait eut l'impression que s'il restait une minute de plus à l'appartement il deviendrait fou.  
Mais maintenant il ne savait plus où aller. Hors de question de retourner chez lui ou bien encore de déranger Shinya et Kaoru, ils en avaient déjà assez fait. Et il n'allait certainement pas aller chez Toshiya, puisque Kyo s'y trouvait. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, il en mourrait d'envie, mais il respectait au moins assez Kyo pour ne pas essayer de le voir s'il ne voulait rien savoir de lui. Du moins pour l'instant.  
Die savait qu'ils devraient parler, même s'il savait qu'il avait perdu la confiance de Kyo, et ce, probablement à jamais. Il voulait au moins avoir la chance de s'expliquer. Même si le blond ne le croyait pas, il aurait l'impression d'avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le convaincre.  
Alors, en attendant, il ne faisait qu'errer sans but dans les rues quasi désertes.  
Son regard fut soudain captivé par une chevelure blonde à quelques pas de lui et il se trouva stupide lorsque son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui, ce n'était pas nécessairement...  
C'était Kyo.

* * *

Kyo sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et sa surprise se mua en colère lorsqu'il reconnut Die. Il se dégagea avec violence et continua son chemin bien décider à ignorer le guitariste.  
-Attends Kyo!  
Attendre? Pourquoi? Pour se faire dire se qu'il savait déjà?  
Die le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et força le chanteur à s'arrêter.  
-S'il te plaît Kyo! Écoute-moi! Il faut vraiment que je t'explique ce qui c'est passé !  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Je suis assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qui c'est passé par moi-même! Tu en avais marre de moi et tu es simplement allé voir ailleurs !  
-Non!!! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !  
Rageur, Kyo se dégagea de l'emprise des mains de Die.  
-Pas ce que je crois? Putain de merde Die!!! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'étais pas en train de l'embrasser!  
Die fit un pas en avant pour le retenir, mais Kyo se retourna et commença à courir. Il ne voulait pas lui parler! Ne pouvait-il pas le comprendre?  
-KYO!!! S'IL TE PLAÎT!!! ECOUTE MOI JUSTE UN INSTANT!!! C'EST PAS CE QU'IL C'EST PASSÉ!!!  
Le chanteur s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers Die, le regard haineux.  
-MERDE!!! TU VAS ME DIRE QUE J'AI HALLUCINÉ!?!?! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR!!! TU PEUX COMPRENDRE ÇA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? DÉGAGE!!!! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE!!!  
Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit la peur se peindre sur les traits de Die et qu'il l'entendit crier son nom avec frayeur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'il c'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une rue. Et qu'une voiture lui fonçait dessus et que le chauffeur n'aurait pas assez de temps pour freiner et l'éviter.  
Incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, il ferma les yeux attendant avec frayeur l'impact qui ne manquerait pas de survenir.  
À la place, il se sentit pousser sur le côté et ne pu éviter de tomber sur le sol.  
Kyo se retourna et vit avec horreur le corps inanimé de Die étendue sur la rue...

* * *

-Toshiya!  
-Chut!!! Tu vas le réveiller!  
Kaoru remarqua alors Kyo endormit, la tête appuyer sur l'épaule du bassiste.  
Il soupira de soulagement à cette vue. Lorsqu'il avait écouté le message légèrement paniqué de Toshiya qui lui demandait de venir à l'hôpital dès que possible, il avait été certain que quelque chose était arrivé à Kyo. Malheureusement son soulagement fut de courte durée. Si ce n'était pas Kyo, ce devait être Shinya ou Die.  
Il s'assit à côté de Toshiya et celui-ci lui expliqua enfin ce qui c'était passé, en prenant bien soin de chuchoter pour laisser le petit blond dormir.  
-Je... Die c'est... fait frapper par une voiture... Je ne sais pas trop comment, juste que Kyo était là... C'est lui qui m'a appelé mais il n'a rien pu me dire... Je crois qu'il était en état choc... Et puis quand je suis arrivé il s'est endormit... quoique, ça doit être mieux comme ça...  
Kaoru enlaça Toshiya, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas déranger Kyo. Le bassiste poussa un soupir épuisé et s'appuya avec reconnaissance contre le leader. Depuis trois jours il était à bout de nerfs, consolant Kyo et essayant sans aucuns succès de résonner ce dernier pour qu'il se décide à parler au roux. Et puis il s'était fait réveiller aux petites heures du matin par un Kyo on ne peut plus paniqué qui avait à peine été capable de lui expliquer que Die venait d'avoir un accident. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'ils avaient fait pour avoir à subir ça.  
-Où est Shinya?  
-Ici.  
Kaoru se retourna pour voir Shinya arrivé, des cafés dans les mains. Il fut légèrement surpris en sentant Toshiya se redresser et se demanda un instant pourquoi le bassiste c'était mit à rougir comme s'il avait été prit en faute. Mais son esprit fut bientôt détourné de ses légers détails par Shinya.  
-Désolé je ne t'en ai pas ramené, je ne savais pas que tu serais arrivé.  
Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser que le drummer parlait des cafés.  
-T'inquiète, je n'en veux pas de toutes manières.  
Shinya tendit un des cafés à Toshiya, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Kaoru.  
Un silence confortable s'installa, même si on y sentait l'inquiétude des trois hommes pour leur ami.

* * *

Environ une trentaine de minutes après que le leader soit arrivé à l'hôpital, un médecin vint finalement les voir. Toshiya secoua doucement le chanteur pour le réveiller.  
-Vous êtes ici pour Daisuke Andou?  
Au léger grognement d'exaspération général, Kaoru lança un regard noir aux trois autres. D'accord, pour eux cette question était plus que stupide, mais le médecin ne pouvait pas savoir.  
-Oui c'est cela. Il va bien, est-ce qu'on peut le voir?  
-Je vous rassure tout de suite, il va bien, mais vous ne pouvez pas le voir, pour l'instant il dort et cela vaut mieux. Par contre vous pourrez venir dès demain.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
-Rien de bien grave. Il a quelques plaies, mais elles ne sont pas assez profondes pour que cela soit inquiétant. Il a eut une légère commotion cérébrale, mais vous n'avez plus à vous inquiétez de cela. Son poignet droit a été légèrement foulé lors de sa chute, mais ça ne devrait pas laisser de séquelles. Il va boiter pendant quelques semaines, mais s'il ne force pas sur sa jambe gauche cela devrait se replacer normalement. Ses côtes nous inquiétaient, mais il semble que ce n'était pas justifié. Nous allons tout de même le garder en observation durant deux jours pour être sûrs. Vous avez des questions?  
-Pour son poignet cela devrait combien de temps avant qu'il ne se replace?  
-Quelques semaines tout au plus. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, veuillez bien m'excuser.  
Et sans attendre il partit, laissant derrière lui les quatre hommes, qui bien que soulagés, ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire.  
-Et bien je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à retourner chez nous...  
Toshiya commença à suivre les deux autres, avant de s'arrêter, remarquant que Kyo ne les suivait pas.  
-Tu viens Kyo?  
Le chanteur ne répondit pas, semblant être en plein dilemme.  
Toshiya s'approcha du chanteur et posa ses bras autour de ses épaules en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
-Kyo on ne peut rien faire de plus, on ne va tout de même pas pour rester ici. Et puis, il faut que tu dormes un peu.  
-Tout ça c'est de ma faute...  
Le murmure du plus petit avait tellement été faible que Toshiya avait du se pencher vers l'autre pour pouvoir l'entendre.  
-Bien sûr que non Kyo. Et puis tu as entendu le médecin, il n'est rien arrivé de très grave. Dans quelques semaines à peine Die sera sur pied comme si rien ne c'était passé.  
-Oui mais...  
-Pas de mais! Allez viens les autres vont se demander ce qu'on est en train de faire.

* * *

Cela ne faisait pas cinq minutes que Kaoru était arrivé chez lui, que quelqu'un cognait à sa porte.  
_Mais qui ça peut être à cette heure du matin?  
_Malgré le fait qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, son lit, il alla tout de même répondre, surprit de trouver Shinya derrière sa porte.  
-Shinya!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
Il avait pourtant été sûr que le drummer retournerait lui aussi chez lui, après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
-Je... désolé, tu dois vouloir te reposer, je repasserais...  
Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il se retournait déjà pour partir.  
-Mais… attends!  
Le leader saisit le plus jeune par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur de son appartement jusque dans son salon où il l'obligea à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le sofa. Ce n'était pas dans le comportement habituel de Shinya, quoique avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, il pouvait comprendre, mais s'il n'allait pas bien et était venu pour lui parler il n'allait certainement pas le renvoyer chez lui.  
-Bon alors, et si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe?  
Shinya devint rouge et commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gêné.  
-Ben... C'est que... tu sais... Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps j'ai beaucoup réfléchit, et avec Die et son... accident, je me suis dis que je ne devrais pas garder ça pour moi, parce que... parce qu'on sait jamais... Tout peut arriver et...  
Kaoru restait silencieux, se demandant où Shinya pouvait bien vouloir en venir. Remarquant que s'il laissait Shinya continuer ainsi, ils seraient encore là à l'an 3000, le leader interrompit son ami.  
-Si tu en venais à l'essentiel.  
Le drummer devint encore plus rouge, même si Kaoru avait cru que cela relevait du domaine de l'impossible.  
-Et bien... Tusaisjecroisquejesuistombéamoureuxdetoietjevoulaisquetulesachesalorsvoilàquoi.  
Kaoru fixa le plus jeune pendant un long moment essayant de démêler et de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
_Quoi? Il m'aime? Mais il est aveugle où quoi? Lui et Toshiya n'arrête pas de se tourner autour depuis des mois! Et puis même si je l'aimais je ne pourrais jamais faire ça à Toshiya...  
_-Shinya... Je suis désolé, mais...  
Il fit une pause, essayant de réfléchir à comment il pourrait dire cela sans faire de peine à Shinya et de lui montrer que ce n'était pas de lui qu'il était amoureux, mais bien du bassiste.  
Pourtant Shinya n'attendit pas, se relevant et se dirigeant vers la porte trop vite pour que Kaoru ne puisse l'en empêcher.  
-Oublis ce que je t'ai dit Kao...  
Et avant que Kaoru ne puisse penser à quelque chose à dire pour le retenir, il était parti.  
Le leader poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Il avait bien vue que Shinya se retenait de pleurer quand il était parti, ou plutôt quand il s'était enfui.  
_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

* * *

Encore à moitié endormit Toshiya se dirigea vers la porte en traînant les pieds. Il avait commencé par ignorer les cognements à sa porte, mais comme ils ne finissaient pas il avait bien fallut qu'il se lève.  
_Est-ce que je vais pouvoir ne serait-ce que dormir une heure complète???  
_Les cognements devenant plus forts, il essaya d'accélérer ses pas, obtenant peu de résultat vu son grand état de fatigue.  
Il finit par arriver à la porte et l'ouvra en soupirant.  
-Je te l'avais dit Kyo que tu aurais du venir avec moi tout de suite, tu sais bien que je...  
Il arrêta soudainement en voyant qui se trouvait réellement derrière sa porte.  
-Shinya? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
En voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami, sa fatigue s'envola et il s'empressa de traîner Shinya à l'intérieur. Celui-ci se laissa faire, dans ce qui semblait être un état second. Il le fit asseoir dans le fauteuil et se demanda un instant s'il devrait faire du thé. Il comprit que non, en avisant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du drummer.  
En un instant il était assit à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules.  
-Bon alors maintenant explique-moi qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état.  
Shinya essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Remarquant que cela ne servait à rien le bassiste décida de l'aider.  
-C'est ce qui est arrivé à Die?  
Shinya fit quelque chose entre un secouement de tête et un hochement.  
-Si je comprends bien, c'est ça mais, en même temps non?  
Hochement de tête.  
-Shinya je veux bien t'aider, mais il faut que tu me parles, parce que sincèrement je vois pas ce qui pourrait te mettre dans cet état sauf ce qui est arrivé à Die, mais si tu dis que c'est pas ça et bien là je vois vraiment. Alors si tu pouvais...  
Avant que le plus vieux ne puisse continuer, Shinya murmura rapidement ce qui c'était passé.  
-J'aiditàKaoruquejel'aimais.  
Il avait tellement parlé vite que Toshiya avait seulement compris le début de la phrase.  
-Tu quoi?  
-J'ai... dit à Kaoru que... je l'aimais.  
-Oh...  
Là, Toshiya ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Si Shinya se trouvait dans cet état, il ne faisait aucun doute de la réponse de Kaoru. De plus il savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir dans le cas de Shinya.  
-Il t'a dit pourquoi il, enfin... tu sais?  
-Je suis parti avant, mais je m'en doute... Je suis stupide, je n'aurais pas dû y aller... Mais avec tout ce qui c'était passé je pensais que c'était la bonne chose à faire et puis je me disais que si Kaoru retournait peut-être mes sentiments et bien peut-être que j'avais une chance que...  
Il s'arrêta brusquement, plaquant ses deux mains contre sa bouche, plus rouge encore que les cheveux de Die, chose quasi-impossible. Toshiya regarda Shinya intrigué. Une chance de quoi ? De sortir avec Kaoru ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, si Kaoru l'aimait c'était plus que logique et puis pourquoi il se serait interrompu si ça n'avait été que ça?  
-Une chance de quoi?  
-Non, rien, laisse... De toute manière je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu te voir, toi...  
Il essaya de se relever, mais le bras du bassiste autour de ses épaules l'en empêcha.  
-Non, non, tu restes ici. Une chance de quoi? Et pour quelles raisons tu ne serais pas venu me voir, moi?  
Le drummer baissa la tête refusant de croiser le regard de Toshiya.  
-Shinya...  
Il leva son bras, qui n'était pas autour des épaules de son ami, et releva sa tête de sa main.  
-Allez, réponds. Je ne te mangerais pas tu sais ?  
La petite blague ne fit que rendre Shinya un peu plus nerveux. Ses yeux refusaient de le regarder et il recommença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, signe assez évident que le plus jeune était presque dans un état de panique.  
-Calme-toi Shinya et explique-moi.  
Shinya ferma les yeux, prenant de grandes respirations pour essayer de faire retrouver à son coeur un rythme un peu plus normal. Lorsqu'il commença à parler dans un murmure, il garda ses yeux clos, comme s'il avait peur de voir la réaction de son ami.  
-J'ai bien remarqué comment vous êtes tout les deux, quand vous êtes... ensemble. Je suis pas aveugle, je bien vus comment vous vous comportez l'un envers l'autre... Ça saute aux yeux... Ça m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas encore ensemble, enfin plus de ton côté que celui de Kao, Kaoru je comprends, côté amour il ne semble jamais rien remarqué et...  
-Attend, tu es en train de me dire que t'as remarqué que Kaoru est amoureux de moi, ainsi que moi de lui, et que tu es allé lui dire quand même que tu l'aimais?  
Les yeux toujours fermé, Shinya hocha la tête.  
-Je sais j'ai été stupide, pas besoin de me le dire... Je peux y aller maintenant?  
Il avait ouvert les yeux et le regard qu'il lui lança était des plus suppliant.  
-Tu n'as toujours répondu à aucune de mes questions. Quoique je sois capable de comprendre, pourquoi tu crois, que tu n'aurais pas dû venir me voir... Alors tu pensais avoir une chance de quoi, Shin-chan?  
-Je suis obligé de te le dire?  
-Ouais.  
Il déglutit péniblement et se lança finalement.  
-Je pensais que peut-être... que... j'aurais une chance de... vous avoir tout les deux?  
À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il baissa la tête et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas qu'il ait réussit à le dire. Ou plutôt qu'il ait osé le dire. Surtout maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Kaoru ne l'aimait pas et Toshiya non plus. Et si ses deux-là n'étaient pas encore ensemble, c'était certainement parce que Toshiya n'était pas complètement sûr de ce que ressentait Kao, il avait bien vu son hésitation parfois. Mais maintenant, le bassiste se sentirait certainement mal à cause de lui...  
_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
_Il sursauta, lorsqu'il sentit Toshiya ôter doucement ses mains de devant son visage. Il avait presque oublié sa présence tellement il était embarrassé. Lorsque son ami lui redressa doucement la tête, il le regarda avec étonnement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire? C'est ce qu'il allait lui demander, lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.  
Les yeux écarquiller d'étonnement, Shinya ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Pourquoi est-ce que Toshiya l'embrassait? N'aimait-il pas Kaoru?  
Lorsque Toshiya se recula, il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement de l'air ahuri de Shinya.  
-Tu peux bien parler de Kao, tu n'es pas bien mieux, tu sais.  
_Hein?  
_-Hein?  
-Moi aussi j'aimerais vous avoir tout les deux.  
-Quoi?!? Tu veux dire que...  
-Je t'aime, oui.  
-Mais... et Kaoru?  
-Je crois qu'il va falloir avoir une petite discussion avec notre grand leader-sama. Tu ne crois pas? Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment eut l'impression qu'il m'aimait, quoique je te fasse confiance pour tes talents d'observateurs. Et puis tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, alors qui sait?  
Avec réticence, Shinya hocha la tête. Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, une humiliation était bien assez pour lui, mais il n'avait jamais su résister aux sourires de Toshiya.  
-Mais pour l'instant, qu'est-ce que tu dirait d'aller dormir?

* * *

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tout comme la pluie tombait sur la ville. C'était comme si le ciel pleurait avec lui...

Depuis qu'il était entré chez lui, Kyo était resté assis devant sa fenêtre. Il avait demandé à Toshiya de le ramener et de le laisser seul. Son ami avait bien sûr protesté, comme quoi il serait bien mieux avec de la compagnie, mais Kyo ne voulait voir personne.  
Comme toujours tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été aussi borné rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. S'il aurait bien voulut écouter Die plus tôt, celui-ci ne serait pas à l'hôpital. Parce que le chanteur savait maintenant que quoiqu'il ait pu réellement se passer avec cette fille Die l'aimait toujours. Sinon rien ne lui serait arrivé. Il n'apportait le malheur qu'à ceux qui l'aimaient, pas à ceux qui le détestaient... Sa mère et son père en étaient le parfait exemple...  
_Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tourne mal? Pourquoi je dois toujours être aussi borné... Pourquoi est-ce que je n'écoute jamais les autres?  
_Des centaines de questions tournait encore et encore dans sa tête, apportant des pensées les unes, plus noires que les autres.  
Si seulement il avait écouté Die dès le début, il serait là à lui sourire. Mais non il avait eut trop peur d'être blessé, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Résultat, Die se retrouvait à l'hôpital par SA faute.  
Mais pourquoi l'avait-il poussé ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser se faire frapper ? Il le méritait lui...  
Il avait pourtant été si soulagé lorsque le docteur leur avait annoncé, que son amant n'avait rien de trop grave. Bien sûr il ne pourrait certainement pas jouer de sa guitare pendant quelques temps, mais ce n'était pas trop cher payé. Il avait eut tellement peur de le perdre. Kyo voyait bien maintenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais survivre sans le guitariste. Il se fouttait maintenant, de savoir si ce qui s'était passé avec cette fille était bien ce qu'il avait vu ou non. Il voulait simplement que Die continue à lui sourire comme avant, aujourd'hui et tous les autres jours à venir...  
Mais est-ce que Die voudrait à nouveau de lui ? Il se dirait certainement que tout était de la faute de Kyo, que si seulement il avait pu piler un peu sur son orgueil, il ne serait pas blessé aujourd'hui.  
Il secoua la tête essayant de chasser ses sombres pensées.  
_Non! Die n'est pas comme ça... n'est-ce pas ? De toute manière il m'a promis qu'il serait toujours là pour moi quoiqu'il arrive... Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait?  
__Parce qu'il va remarquer que tu n'attires que les ennuies... Et puis qui voudrait rester toujours avec toi? Tu n'es bon à rien.  
_C'est vrai qui voudrait rester avec lui? N'importe qui briserait ses promesses, si n'importe qui avaient un quelconque lien avec lui...

_I hope all my days __  
__Will__ be lit by your face _  
_I hope all the years _  
_Will hold tight our promises_

Il ferma les yeux et serra les mains, ses ongles pénétrant dans sa paume. Il devait arrêter de penser ce genre de chose ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce ne pouvait être vrai ! Die et lui s'expliqueraient et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ! Ça ne pouvait que rentrer dans l'ordre...  
Sinon que deviendrait-il ? Que ferait-il sans Die ? Là il ne serait vraiment plus rien... Et il ne voulait pas être rien du tout !  
Et puis à quoi bon continuer sans Die? À quoi bon vieillir s'il n'était pas à ses côtés?  
Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas se silence... L'appartement semblait sans vie, sans la présence de Die, ça en devenait presque terrifiant...  
Est-ce que ça ressemblerait à ça, sans Die ? Une maison vide, où il aurait peur de rester seul?

_I don't wanna be old and sleep alone __  
__An__ empty house is not a home _  
_I don't wanna be old and feel afraid _

Au bout de quelques heures à regarder les gouttes tomber sur la ville, le chanteur fini par se lever et se diriger vers le lit. Il semblait beaucoup trop grand sans Die, ne semblait pas aussi confortable... Est-ce que le roux avait eut la même impression, durant les quelques jours où il était resté chez le bassiste?  
Il n'avait pas vraiment le goût de s'y coucher... Il avait l'impression que c'était le lieu le moins rassurant de tout l'appartement. Pourtant il était fatigué et il ne voulait pas dormir sur le sofa qu'il savait des plus inconfortable pour dormir. Combien de fois s'était-il réveiller courbaturé après s'y être endormit avec Die?  
Pourquoi est-ce que tout le ramenait à penser a son amant? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sentir à l'aise dans son propre appartement?  
Il n'avait qu'une envie se creuser un trou pour se cacher, et y dormir pour le reste de sa vie... Là il se sentirait en sécurité...  
Ça semblait tellement fou... Mais le monde lui-même n'était-il pas devenu fou?

_And if I need anything at all  
__I need a place __  
__That's__ hidden in the deep _  
_Where lonely angels sing you to your sleep _  
_Though all the world is broken_

Il finit tout de même par s'étendre dans le lit, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver une position confortable. Mais qu'il se tourne de n'importe quel côté rien n'y faisait.  
Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait eut tant de difficultés à dormir chez Toshiya, outre le fait d'avoir l'image du baiser qui lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire.  
En effet, comment arriver à dormir seul, lorsque depuis presque une année entière on a été habitué à dormir tout contre son amant ? Sentir son torse se lever et s'abaisser tranquillement au rythme de sa respiration. Sentir ses doigts tracer des petites courbes sur son corps, comme de petits massages. Sentir ses bras autour de soi, comme s'il voulait vous protéger même pendant son sommeil. En effet, comment s'endormir sans cela?

_I need a place __  
__Where__ I can make my bed _  
_A lover's lap where I can lay my head _  
_Cos__ now the room is spinning _  
_The day's beginning_

Il avait l'impression que la noirceur s'épaississait... Que les murs se refermaient sur lui, l'engloutissaient... Qu'il était observé... Comme si la chambre avait une vie propre, et qu'elle lui était devenue hostile...  
Pourquoi est-ce que Die n'était pas là pour le réconforter ?

_À suivre..._

Pauvre Die... J'ai été méchante avec lui et je m'en excuse T.T Mais bon l'important c'est qu'il n'a rien de grave... De toute manière j'en aurais été incapable... Je suis de nature trop gentille.  
Et les pensées de Kyo ne sont pas des plus joyeuses... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, pas de death-fic à l'horizon... Quoique ça ne veut pas dire que ses pensées seront de nouveau joyeuses bientôt.  
Pour ce qui est de Toshiya, et bien pour l'instant il est avec Shinya... Est-ce que Kao va se rajouter à eux?

Traduction de la chanson

Atlantic

_J'espère que tout mes jours  
__Seront illumine par ton visage  
__J'espère que toutes les années  
__Tiendront toutes nos promesses._

_Je ne veux pas être vieux et dormir seul  
__Une maison vide n'est pas un foyer  
__Je ne veux pas être vieux et me sentir effrayé_

_Et si j'ai vraiment besoin de quelque chose  
__J'ai besoin d'un endroit  
__Qui est caché dans les profondeurs  
__Où des anges solitaires chantent pour vous endormir  
__Bien que le monde soit brisé_

_J'ai besoin d'un endroit  
__Où je peux faire mon lit  
__Le ventre d'un amant où je peux poser ma tête  
__Parce que maintenant la chambre bouge  
__Le jour commence_

Biz!  
Naura


	3. I love you

Titre : Pride will tear us both apart  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Pour ce chapitre je dirais PG-13 parce qu'il y a une partie qui n'est pas des plus joyeuse...  
Pairing : Die/Kyo et Toshiya/Shinya... Et peut-être même que se sera un Toshiya/Shinya/Kaoru, qui sait...  
Disclamer : S'ils m'appartenaient est-ce que je perdrais vraiment mon temps à écrire des fanfics au lieu de profiter d'eux?  
La chanson non plus ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est vraiment dommage parce qu'elle est sublime!  
Je préviens dans ce chapitre il est question d'une tentative de suicide. Je dis bien tentative, parce que comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois ce n'est pas un death-fic. Mais je préfère tout de même avertir au cas où.

Chapitre trois : I love you

Lorsque Shinya se réveilla il se demanda un moment ce qu'il faisait dans le lit de Toshiya en compagnie de se dernier. Surtout que le bassiste le regardait avec un sourire du genre qu'il avait vu souvent sur les lèvres de Die et Kyo et... Ses joues devinrent soudainement d'une belle teinte rouge lorsque les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Et c'est bien sûr à ce moment précis, comme s'il avait fait exprès d'attendre se moment spécialement, que Toshiya se pencha pour lui voler un léger baiser. Ce n'était qu'un simple effleurement de lèvres, me le drummer ressentait tellement de tendresse qu'il se sentit fondre.  
_Si je me trouve déjà dans cet état pour cela, je ne veux pas imaginer ce à quoi je vais ressembler lorsque ça va devenir vraiment sérieux...  
_Un silence confortable s'installa ensuite jusqu'à ce que Shinya remarque l'heure.  
-On a vraiment dormit toute une journée?!?  
-Semblerait bien... Quoique ça ne m'étonne pas avec le manque de sommeil qu'on a du accumulé.  
-Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai faim alors...  
-Tu veux que j'aille préparer un déjeuner?  
-Sans vouloir te vexer, vu tes talents de cuisinier, ça te dérange si je le fais?  
Ce n'était pas que le bassiste n'était pas capable de faire à manger, il était tout de même capable de se préparer de quoi survivre, c'était simplement qu'il ne prêtait pas toujours attention à ce qu'il faisait. Résultat la bouffe était cramé, trop salé, trop épicé ou encore on pouvait même trouver des morceaux de coquilles d'oeufs, et ce n'était que les plus courant. Les autres membres de Dir en grey avaient bien vite appris à ne pas laisser Toshiya seul dans une cuisine et ce, sous aucuns prétextes.  
Loin de s'offusquer, Toshiya secoua la tête en riant.  
-Ça nous évitera de nous ramasser nous aussi à l'hôpital à cause d'une indigestion.  
À la mention de l'hôpital le visage de Shinya s'assombrit.  
-Il faudrait y aller après avoir manger.  
-On passera prendre Kyo en même temps.  
-Il n'est pas avec toi?  
C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y repensait, lorsque le bassiste lui avait ouvert la porte, il avait cru qu'il était Kyo.  
-Il voulait absolument retourner chez lui...  
Les deux hommes poussèrent un soupir. Ils savaient tout deux qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser le chanteur seul dans ses cas-là, mais parfois il était beaucoup trop têtu pour lui faire entendre raison.

* * *

Kaoru poussa un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il vit que c'était enfin une heure décente pour se lever. Il en avait un peu marre de se tourner et retourner dans son lit depuis trois heures du matin. Pas qu'il souffre d'insomnie, mais malheureusement le fait de dormir une journée complète n'aide jamais pour dormir une nuit complète.  
Il espérait que Shinya rendrait aussi visite à Die aujourd'hui, il voulait absolument lui parler. Il avait bien essayer d'appeler chez lui après que le drummer soit parti, mais soit il n'était pas là soit il ne voulait pas répondre. Et il n'osait dérenger Toshiya et Kyo pour savoir si le plus jeune était avec eux, ils avaient besoin de se reposer après tout ce qui c'était passé.  
Quoi qu'il en soit il tenait absolument à s'expliquer auprès de Shinya. Il avait beaucoup pendant qu'il était rester éveiller dans son lit et même s'il avait fini par s'avouer qu'il aimait peut-être un peu plus Shinya qu'il ne le devrait, il se savait incapable de faire ça à Toshiya. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il tournait autour de plus jeune et il avait très bien vu que Shinya n'était pas si indifférent que ça à ses attentions. Et il préférait bien plus être seul et voir ses amis heureux, qu'être en couple et voir un de ses amis triste.

* * *

Kyo se réveilla plus épuisé que lorsqu'il s'était couché la veille et il se demanda comment il avait réussi à s'endormir dans une telle atmosphère.  
Contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne resta pas au lit à paresser. En fait, cela faisait depuis qu'il avait surpris Die avec cette fille qu'il ne restait pas couché plus longtemps que nécessaire.  
Il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas traînant. Il resta un instant devant les armoires à se demander ce qu'il devrait manger.  
D'habitude, Die lui évitait d'avoir à y penser. Pour tout dire, il le forçait carrément à manger le matin, depuis qu'en aménageant ensemble le guitariste ait remarqué que le blond négligeait plus que souvent de prendre un petit-déjeuner.  
Mais Die n'était pas là, pas plus que Toshiya, pour lequel il se forçait à manger pour ne pas l'inquiéter.  
Remarquant finalement que personne n'était là pour savoir s'il avait vraiment manger ou non, il quitta la cuisine et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil du salon, pour attendre l'arrivé du bassiste qui lui avait qu'il viendrait le chercher pour qu'ils aillent ensemble à l'hôpital.  
Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à l'attendre, même s'il doutait qu'il aurait eut la force de s'y rendre seul, mais Toshiya avait insisté. C'était ça ou tant pis pour le désir de Kyo d'être seul, il passerait la nuit chez le bassiste.

Il avait dû s'assoupir, car il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'on cogna à la porte. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que c'était le bassiste qui venait pour le chercher, mais la présence de Shinya l'étonna un peu.  
-T'es prêt?  
Il ne répondit pas, ne faisant que prendre sa veste. Une fois la porte barrer, il ignora les regard inquiet que lui envoyaient ses deux amis. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler. En fait, il aurait certainement préféré rester seul, se noyer dans sa solitude.  
Mais il devait d'abord s'assurer que Die allait bien.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, Kaoru fut surpris d'être le seul arriver. Mais à bien y penser, c'est vrai qu'il tait tôt et de toute manière, les avaient bien droit de se reposer avec tout ce qui c'était passé.  
Pourtant, il avait espéré que Shinya soit présent, pour lui parler de sa déclaration, pour essayer de rattraper le coup. Oh, pas pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait lui-même, mais juste pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur Toshiya.  
Si seulement Die était réveillé! Mais celui-ci dormait encore comme un bienheureux, quoique c'était un peu à prévoir.  
Au bout d'une heure passé au chevet du roux, à ressasser ses pensées, les autres arrivèrent enfin.  
Kyo hésita un long moment avant de réellement rentrer dans la chambre et les trois autres trouvèrent tous une excuse pour lui laisser un moment en solitaire.

&

Kyo regarda le visage détendu de Die et il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu se l'avouer mais il avait était tellement inquiet! Mais le guitariste était bel et bien vivant, juste devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donner pour l'embrasser! Et même si beaucoup lui aurait dit qu'il en avait parfaitement droit, il n'osait pas.  
Pas parce que Die avait embrassé cette autre fille, mais parce que c'était sa faute s'il se trouvait étendu sur se lit d'hôpital.  
Si seulement il avait bien voulut l'écouter quelques minutes! Cependant il avait préféré ne pas souffrir. Résultat, c'était Die qui en payait le prix.  
Il aurait voulut retourner en arrière pour pouvoir tout empêcher, écouter ce que le guitariste avait tant voulu lui dire. En fait, peu lui important ce qu'il avait voulu dire, peu lui important s'il avait vraiment embrassé cette fille ou non, il voulait juste que Die se réveille et lui fasse se sourire qui le faisait encore fondre après tout se temps et retrouver la saveur de ses lèvres. Il ne demandait que ça, même s'il s'avérait que le roux l'avait vraiment tromper, même s'il continuait à le tromper... Il était devenu complètement dépendant.  
Pourtant, il doutait que Die veuille avoir quoique se soit qui est un rapport quelconque avec lui lorsqu'il ouvrirait enfin les yeux et ça, Kyo ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Die avait eut son accident et quatre jours qu'il était revenu chez lui.  
Au début, il avait été agréablement surpris lorsque c'était Kyo qui s'était proposer pour rester avec lui­. Il avait pourtant été sûr qu'il continuerait à le fuir comme la peste, mais non, depuis quatre jours le blond était aux petits soins avec lui. Cependant, il avait bien vite déchanté.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seul pour la première fois, après que les trois autres soient partis après s'être assuré qu'ils ne manquaient vraiment de rien, il avait cru que Kyo allait enfin vouloir l'écouter, qu'il aurait enfin une chance de s'expliquer.  
Lorsque Kyo était revenu dans le salon, il n'avait pas pu retenir son sourire. Ça lui faisait de revoir son amant, même s'il n'était plus sûr de vraiment pouvoir l'appeler comme tel. Mais le fait que celui-ci ait décidé de rester avec lui n'était-il pas un bon signe?

_I have a smile  
Stretched from ear to ear  
To see you walking down the road_

Pourtant, Kyo ne lui avait à peine accordé un regard, se contentant de lui dire qu'il allait préparer le souper.  
Il allait se lever pour l'aider, mais Kyo lui avait gentiment rappeler que s'il voulait guérir vite, il devrait se reposer le plus possible et que ce n'est pas en restant debout qu'il boiterait moins.  
Lorsque le chanteur était revenu dans la salon avec le souper, pour éviter au roux de marcher le plus possible, il avait encore tout fait pour éviter son regard et c'était avec un soulagement visible qu'il avait vu que la télévision était ouverte.  
Le repas se passa dans un silence seulement brisé par la télévision, mais Die aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qu'ils avaient écouté, toute son attention dirigée sur le blond.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'évitait autant du regard? Il lui en voulait toujours?  
Alors pourquoi vouloir s'occuper de lui? Ce n'est pas comme si l'un des trois autres n'aurait pas pu le faire.  
Quand Kyo se leva pour débarrasser, il fut surpris. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut conscience d'avoir mangé et il fut étonné de voir qu'il faisait maintenant complètement nuit.

_We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
The world around us disappears_

Et ça avait continuer comme ça depuis. Kyo évitait de se retrouver en présence de Die et lorsqu'il était obligé, le silence était si pesant qu'aucun des deux n'arrivaient à être à l'aise.

Die soupira et se retourna une énième fois dans leur lit. Enfin, c'était plutôt devenu son lit, le blond refusant de dormir à ses côtés. Est-ce qu'il le répugnait tant que ça?  
Dire qu'il avait cru que c'était une deuxième chance que le destin lui offrait pour essayer de se rattraper, il s'était mit le doigt dans l'oeil et pas à peu près. Il avait pensé qu'ils auraient bien été obligé de se parler, de vraiment discuter et peut-être même de réparer les pots cassés. Ils étaient seuls tout les deux dans l'appartement sauf quand les autres passaient faire une petite visite, alors il y avait de quoi espéré.  
Pourtant il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Qu'ils soient dans une pièce différente ou épaule contre épaule, c'était la même chose, des kilomètres semblaient les éloignés.

_It's just you and me  
On my island of hope  
A breath between could be miles_

Si seulement il pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du chanteur. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il était si tendu.  
Si c'était à cause du "baiser" qu'il avait surpris, pourquoi aurait-il été tendu en sa présence? Fâché, il aurait compris. En fait, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que Kyo lui hurle dessus, le traite de salaud. C'était mieux ça que toutes ces discussions impersonnelles qu'ils partageaient.  
Là au moins, il aurait sut quoi faire pour le calmer, pour le détendre, pour le mettre à l'aise. Mais dans cette situation, il était complètement impuissant et ça le rendait fou.

_Let me surround you  
My sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek  
__  
_Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait eut qu'à demander pour comprendre. Mais chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire Kyo changeait de sujet ou se rappelait de quelque chose qu'il devait absolument faire dans la seconde, comme s'il devinait à l'avance ce que le roux avait en tête et ne voulait rien dire. À force, Die avait laissé tomber.  
Il s'était fait une raison, jamais plus il n'aurait ce qu'il avait eut avec Kyo durant ses quelques trop courts mois de bonheur. Ça ne servait à rien de vouloir s'expliquer, il pouvait maintenant faire une croix définitive sur le passé.  
Il devrait désormais apprendre à vivre avec tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur et qui le resterait certainement jusqu'à sa mort.

_Oh and everytime I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away_

Il se demanda un instant s'il ne s'avouait pas vaincu trop vite, s'il ne devrait pas continuer à essayer jusqu'à réussir, mais il ne pensait pas posséder la force nécessaire pour continuer à se battre. Et puis si Kyo préférait laisser les choses ainsi, n'en avait-il pas le droit? À cause de lui il avait été encore une fois blessé et il s'en était fallut que de quelques secondes pour que se soit lui qui se fasse frapper par la voiture.  
Malgré tout, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, que sans lui sa vie n'avait plus de saveur, plus de couleur. Elle ne serait plus qu'un long hiver interminable, froide et solitaire.

_And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the nights  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you_

Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire, mais ne trouvait jamais les mots justes. Si seulement il pouvait avoir le talent de parolier de Kyo, pour ne serait-ce qu'une minute, il était sûr que les mots coulerait de source.  
Il réprima un rire amer. Peu importe qu'il trouve les mots justes ou non. Sans son amant il ne valait guère mieux qu'un mollusque, alors trouver le courage de les lui dire... Tout bonnement impossible.

_I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the words to say  
I need you so_

_&_

Franchement, il se demandait ce qui lui avait prit de décider de s'occuper de Die.  
En fait, oui il le savait, c'était les remords qu'il éprouvait.  
Il voulait essayer de se racheter auprès de Die, que se dernier ne le déteste pas au final.  
Mais il était si mal à l'aise en sa présence! Il n'arrivait jamais à trouver les mots pour lui demander pardon, pour lui demander s'ils ne pouvaient pas tout oublier, faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Et Die n'essayait même plus de lui parler, ce qui était entièrement sa faute.  
Au début, lorsqu'il voyait que Die voulait en parler, il se trouvait mille excuses. Il avait tellement peur de se retrouver blesser une fois de plus. Pourtant le guitariste n'était pas du genre à être rancunier.  
Mais s'il ne l'aimait vraiment plus? S'il aimait vraiment la fille qu'il l'avait vu embrassé?  
Il savait que le seul moyen d'être sûr c'était d'en discuter, mais c'est doutes l'en empêchait. Et chaque fois qu'il croyait avoir trouver le courage nécessaire pour parler, dès qu'il se tournait vers Die et qu'il voyait que se dernier ne lui portait pas attention, son courage s'envolait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.  
Il avait pourtant tant de chose qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, qu'il aurait voulu crier pour briser se silence pesant qui régnait dans l'appartement. Mais à quoi bon si Die ne s'en souciait pas?

_Oh, and everytime I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away_

C'est pour ça que chaque nuit il allait se coucher dans se sofa inconfortable, au lieu d'écouter son envie d'aller se blottir dans les bras rassurant de Die. Dormir une dernière fois dans l'étreinte chaude de Die, était devenu son plus grand rêve. Les nuits ne lui avaient jamais paru plus froides que maintenant.  
Il devait se faire une raison, cette situation ne changerait jamais. À coup sûr, dès qu'il le pourrait, Die partirait et le laisserait là, seul, et il n'aurait que ses souvenirs pour le narguer.  
Jamais il n'aurait plus le plaisir de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, à quoi bon lorsqu'il savait que la même chose ne serait pas répondue en retour?

_And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the nights  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you_

Il soupira et se décida à se lever. À quoi bon essayer de dormir, puisque le sommeil le fuyait? Il alla dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur le visage et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.  
Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges et cernés par la manque de repos, le teint légèrement cireux... On aurait pu croire que c'était de lui qu'on avait besoin de s'occuper.  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait faut. Il avait besoin de la tendresse de Die, de son amour, pour continuer. C'était plus important encore pour lui que de manger et dormir. Sans cela il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et même là, ce n'était qu'une ombre bien pâle.  
Mais comment le lui expliquer? Comment lui dire pour que cela ne devienne pas un autre moyen de se faire blesser?  
C'était tout bonnement impossible.

_I grieve in my condition  
For if cannot find the words to say  
I need you so_

Pourquoi continuait-il à se voiler la face alors?  
Pourquoi faire comme si rien de tout ceci n'était réel, qu'un beau matin il se réveillerait en se rendant compte que ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar?  
Il savait bien que c'était on ne peut plus réel. Est-ce que son coeur lui ferait si mal si ce n'était qu'un rêve?  
Pourtant à force de ressentir la même douleur, il commençait en en douter. Était-elle vraiment là? Ou bien était-ce son être qui lui jouait des tours?  
Peut-être dormait-il vraiment et était-il incapable de se réveiller, prisonnier de cette douleur fantôme?  
Il serait si facile de vérifier. Il suffisait qu'il se fasse mal... S'il ressentait quelque chose, alors ça ne serait pas un rêve. S'il ne ressentait rien par contre... il n'y aurait qu'un moyen de se sortir de se cauchemar.

Die se redressa brusquement en entendant un bruit de verre briser en provenance de la salle de bain. Il s'y précipita aussi vite que sa jambe encore douloureuse lui permit et un cri d'horreur s'étouffa dans sa gorge à la scène qu'il découvrit.  
Assis au milieu d'éclats de verre, Kyo regardait son poignet ensanglanté comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité.  
-Mais t'es malade!!!  
Kyo tourna vers lui en regard vide et haussa les épaules.  
-Je sens rien...

Il se rendit à peine compte de la présence de Die à ses côtés. De toute manière ce n'était pas vraiment lui, n'est-ce pas? Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve puisqu'il ne sentait rien...  
Rien sauf cette douleur atroce, comme si on lui avait arracher le coeur.  
Il grogna quand Die le força à se mettre sur ses pieds et nettoya sa blessure. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille un peu? Et puis ça ne servait à rien vu qu'il rêvait.

Die soupira de soulagement en voyant que la coupure était beaucoup moins profonde qu'elle n'y paraissait et qu'en plus elle avait déjà presque arrêté de saigner. Tout de même, le blond lui avait donné une sacrée frousse. Il commença à bander son poignet sous le regard toujours aussi indifférent du plus jeune.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit Kyo?

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire? Ce n'était pas comme si ça pouvait le toucher c'était un putain de rêve!  
Il commençait à être las de tout cela. Ne pouvait-il pas se réveiller une bonne fois pour toute? Laisser tout ça derrière lui et ne plus y penser?  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'on en empêche?  
-J'en ai marre de rêver...

Il avait essayé de se suicider parce qu'il en avait marre de rêver?!?!? Mais c'était quoi cette réponse débile? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait toujours se regard sans vie?  
-Mais de quoi tu parles Kyo? On ne se... On ne fait pas_**ça**_pour ne plus rêver!!!  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute manière?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Tu te moques de qui Kyo, là? Tu penses que je me sentirais comment s'il t'arrivait quelque chose? Tu penses que je t'ai poussé de devant cette voiture simplement pour vivre une nouvelle expérience??? Crois-moi je m'en serait bien passer de cette "expérience"!!!

Kyo regarda avec étonnement les larmes rouler sus les joues de Die. Dans aucuns de ses cauchemars ou même de ses rêves, il n'avait pleurer, alors pourquoi maintenant? En plus il semblait franchement inquiet.  
Et comme s'il retrouvait enfin ses sensations, il ressentit une douleur sourde au niveau de son poignet bandé.  
Réalisant enfin pleinement le poids des actions qu'il avait faillit poser, il se jeta dans les bras de Die, le corps secouer de sanglots.

Il avait été surpris par le changement radical du comportement de Kyo. Il était passé de carrément insensible à totalement déboussoler en quelques secondes à peine.  
Mais il n'essaya pas de comprendre. Ça pouvait attendre à plus tard. Pour l'instant Kyo n'avait besoin que d'une chose et s'était de se reposer.  
Doucement, en prenant son temps, Die entraîna le blond jusque dans la chambre et se coucha dans le lit, sans jamais briser l'étreinte qu'ils partageaient.  
Kyo s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes, mais Die resta un long moment les yeux ouverts dans le noir à caresser ses cheveux.  
Qui sait ce qui serait arriver s'il n'était pas arriver à temps. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu venir! Pourtant il connaissait Kyo mieux que personne, il aurait dû être un peu plus alerte!  
Mais ça ne servait à rien de se blâmer maintenant, ce qui était fait était fait et rien ne pourrait le changer.  
La seule chose qu'il pourrait faire c'est de veiller à ce que ça n'arrive plus et s'il devait risqué d'avoir le coeur véritablement brisé et bien soit.

_À suivre..._

Et bien j'ai continuer sur ma lancé d'hier et je vous ai pondu un joli chapitre trois! Je suis contente de l'avoir écrit puisque ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas updater ma séquelle et je me sentais un peu mal, je voudrais pas croire que je l'abandonne.

Bon se chapitre me laisse vraiment séparée... J'aime bien le début, la partie avec la chanson je le trouve réussis mais la partie de la tentative de suicide je ne suis pas sûre... 2k! Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles!

On n'a pas vu ce qui se passait avec Toshiya, Shinya et Kaoru, mais la moitié du prochain chapitre leur est dédié, donc vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe avec ses trois-là.

Biz à toutes!  
Naura

Traduction de la chanson :

I love you

J'ai un sourire  
Étiré jusqu'aux deux oreilles  
En te voyant descendre la route

Nous nous sommes rencontré aux lumières  
Je t'ai fixé durant un moment  
Le monde autour de nous a disparu

C'est simplement toi et moi  
Sur mon île d'espoir  
Un souffle entre nous peut être des milles

Laisse-moi t'entourer  
Ma mer à ta berge  
Laisse-moi être le calme que tu cherches

Oh et chaque fois que je suis près de toi  
Il y a trop de chose que je ne peux dire  
Et tu ne fais que partir

Et j'ai oublié  
De te dire  
Je t'aime  
Et les nuits  
Sont trop longues  
Et froides  
Sans toi

J'ai du chagrin  
De ne pas pouvoir trouver les mots pour dire  
Que j'ai besoin de toi


	4. Tu me manques

Titre : Pride will tear us both apart  
Auteur : Naura  
Rating : Allez devinez c'est quoi le rating pour se chapitre? Mais oui! Vous avez devinez! Un joli petit chapitre NC-17! ^_^  
Pairing : Alors vous mélangez dans un grand bol un Kyo idiot et suicidaire avec un Die idiot qui a eut un accident vous brassez bien et vous laissez reposer. Ensuite dans une grande casserole vous mettez un Toshiya anciennement indécis déjà mélangez avec un Shinya anciennement perdu et vous rajoutez un Kaoru aveugle et vous brassez pour ensuite laisser mijoter. Une fois tout ça fait, ça vous donne un Die/Kyo ainsi qu'un Toshiya/Shinya.../Kaoru?  
Disclamer : C'est marrant de faire des recettes pour mes fics, mais malheureusement les ingrédients utilisés ne m'appartiennent pas T_T  
La chanson n'est pas plus à moi, mais appartient à Marabu.

Chapitre quatre : Tu me manques

Lorsque Kyo se réveilla vers les petites heures du matin, il fut un instant désorienté.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à dormir dans un lit et, qui plus est, dans les bras de Die? Il voulut se redresser, mais ne fit que réveiller la douleur de son poignet et avec elle, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.  
Il frissonna en regardant le bandage que le roux lui avait fait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il ait voulut mettre fin à ses jours, car c'était ce qu'il avait été en train de faire, qui le dérangeait vraiment, au nombre de fois où cette idée lui était déjà venu en tête depuis toutes ses années, mais plutôt les raisons qui l'avait poussé à le faire, l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait alors. Ce qu'il avait pensé alors était déroutant, même pour lui. Pourtant... est-ce que cela aurait vraiment été si grave s'il avait été jusqu'au bout?  
Bien sûr, il était reconnaissant envers Die, mais en même il ne pouvait cesser de s'interroger. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé? Les autres, Die surtout, ne serait-ils pas mieux sans lui?  
_"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Tu te moques de qui Kyo, là? Tu penses que je me sentirais comment s'il t'arrivait quelque chose?"  
_Il secoua doucement la tête, essayant de chasser ce que Die lui avait dit de ses pensées. Le guitariste ne pouvait pas sérieusement le penser, si? Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui?  
Il était tenter de le réveiller et le lui demander, mais il n'était même pas sûr s'il saurait quoi dire. De plus, il ne devait même pas être plus de quatre heures du matin et le chanteur se voyait mal réveiller Die simplement pour cela. Ça pouvait bien attendre, si jamais il trouvait le courage pour lui demander.

_Trop tôt pour te réveiller,  
__Les draps tenus sur tes reins  
__Fil de nuit sur peau bleutée_

Et puis il était bien comme ça, blotti dans les bras du roux. Cela ne faisait même pas deux semaines encore et pourtant cela semblait faire une éternité. Il aurait voulut pouvoir figé le temps pour profiter un peu plus longtemps du moment, même si ça ne valait pas un instant passé aux côtés du roux lorsque celui-ci était conscient.  
Et puis comme ça, il pouvait presque croire que tout était revenu comme avant. Combien de fois s'était-il réveiller aux petites heures du matin et avait fait passer le temps en regardant Die? Trop pour les compter.  
Et il appréciait cette sensation de solitude, tout en restant près de la personne qu'il aimait. Il avait toujours été un solitaire, sauf pour quelques exceptions et il profitait de ces moments pour ne pas avoir à gaspiller du temps qu'il aurait pu passer avec le guitariste pour refaire le plein. Et ainsi ses insomnies avaient paru beaucoup moins inutiles aussi...

_Trop de temps perdu sans toi,  
__J'insomnise à tes côtés  
__Tous ces rêves où tu n'étais pas  
__Encore une heure à te regarder  
__Encore une heure pour t'aimer_

Mais la principale raison qui le poussait à souhaiter posséder le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps était qu'il pourrait alors restait à jamais avec le roux. Et ce, même si ce dernier ne le voulait pas.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait se passer lorsque Die se réveillerait et il ne voulait pas trop y penser non plus. Il espérait simplement ne pas se faire jeter dehors après ce qu'il avait fait hier. Ce qui ne devrait pas arriver si ce que Die disait était vrai, mais il préférait ne pas se faire de faux-espoirs.  
Peut-être devrait-il partir par lui-même?  
Mais où est-ce qu'il pourrait aller? Chez Toshiya? Il l'avait assez dérenger ainsi et il avait cru remarqué que le bassiste était plutôt occupé avec Shinya ses temps-ci. Il serait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise d'aller chez Kaoru. Se trouver un appartement était beaucoup trop long. Et il était hors de question qu'il retourne voir ses parents. Il s'était jurer que, lui vivant, il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse quoiqu'il arrive.  
Et puis, voulait-il seulement aller quelque part où Die ne se trouvait pas? Il était sa drogue, sans lui il était en état de manque constant, et ce où qu'il puisse être.

_Tu me manques même là  
__Où avant toi, je suis allé seul.  
__Tu me manques même là  
__Où avant toi, je suis allé seul._

Kyo poussa un soupir.  
En fait son problème était là. Il était devenu beaucoup trop dépendant. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y changer quoique se soit, même s'il aurait posséder toute la volonté du monde.  
Tranquillement, il commença à perdre le fil de ses pensées et fini par se rendormir, toujours confortablement lové contre Die.

*

Die s'étira un peu, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas dérenger Kyo qui était blotti tout contre lui.  
Il s'étonna un peu de le trouver encore endormi. Pas qu'il est vraiment été un lève-tôt, mais il savait bien que souvent, aux premières heures du matin, le blond se réveillait et était incapable de s'endormir avant quelques heures. Principale raison de sa paresse d'ailleurs.  
Mais d'un certain côté ce n'était pas si surprenant. Hier avait dû l'épuiser psychologiquement à défaut de physiquement.  
Et ce n'était pas plus mal s'il dormait toujours. Il préférait ignorer le nombre exact d'heure que Kyo avait dormi depuis et qui ne devait pas excéder les trentaines d'heures... Ce qui était relativement peu en deux semaines.  
Malgré tout, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler dès maintenant, alors qu'il s'en sentait encore le courage. Qui sait ce que ce courage serait devenu dans une heure? Certainement qu'il serait rendu loin, très loin, Die ne se connaissait que trop bien sur ce genre de chose. Pourtant, il n'osait réveiller le blond. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pu profiter ainsi de sa présence. Certains dirait qu'il en faisait un peu trop que ce ne faisait même pas complètement deux semaines encore, mais pour lui ces deux semaines avait été comme deux éternité complète.  
Avoir la chance d'être proche de Kyo, pouvoir passer sa main dans ses mèches blondes qu'il aimait temps, caresser doucement le dos et sentir Kyo se rapprocher de lui en réponse...  
Il espérait que cela dure au moins une heure... Et en même temps il se maudissait pour cela, car il savait qu'alors il ne dirait rien à Kyo.

_La nuit se meurt derrière l'aurore  
__Je me rapproche de tes côtés  
__Doucement, réveillant ton corps  
__Encore une heure à te regarder  
__Encore une heure pour t'aimer_

Il était faible, il ne pouvait le nier.  
Sinon, ne réveillerait-il pas Kyo à l'instant? Ne lui aurait-il pas parlé dès la première journée où ils étaient revenus à l'appartement? La première fois que Kyo était venu le voir alors qu'il était conscient à l'hôpital même?  
N'aurait-il pas obligé Kyo à l'écouter, sans lui laisser d'échappatoire, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré sur la rue? Ne serait-il pas allé le voir chez Toshiya dès la première nuit? Ne l'aurait-il pas rattrapé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard lorsque le chanteur l'avait surpris avec la jeune femme?  
Ne lui aurait-il pas dit dès le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur lui combien il l'aimait?  
Non, il était faible et cela ne changerait jamais. Comment trouver le courage de faire quoique se soit, lorsque le problème est avec la source même de votre courage? C'était impossible.  
Alors il se contentait de contempler le visage paisible de Kyo, attendant que celui-ci se réveille de lui-même.  
Attendant de le voir ouvrir doucement ses yeux. Car dans cette position, il serait la première chose que le chanteur verrait. Et cela lui faisait toujours cela de gagner...

_Toi tu ne te doutes pas  
__Que la nuit je veille  
__J'attends ton réveil  
__Pour revoir tes yeux  
__Se lever sur moi_

***

Kaoru se leva pour aller répondre à sa porte, se demandant bien qui pouvait venir le voir. Ce n'est pas comme si Kyo et Die sortaient vraiment ces derniers temps et pour ce qui était de Toshiya et Shinya, d'après ce qu'il avait pu observer, ils devaient passer tout leur temps libre ensemble.  
Il soupira. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'y faire. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu, non?  
Pas vraiment...  
-Toshiya? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
Il se déplaça pour laisser entrer le bassiste, mais celui-ci resta où il était, semblant presque être cloué sur place.  
-Ce que je fais là? Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que je viens te voir... Ça serait logique non? Partant du fais que je suis devant ta porte et que c'est moi qui y est cogné voilà quelques secondes.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Toshiya? Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'être si... si... si Kyo. Un Kyo qui venait de se faire réveiller aux petites heures du matin et qui n'avait pas encore une dose minimale de café dans les veines, et Kami-sama soit loué, il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi souvent. Mais Toshiya avait toujours semblé être dans l'impossibilité d'être autre chose qu'heureux. Une espèce de boule d'énergie humaine.  
Voyant que le leader ne disait rien, Toshiya reprit.  
-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend? Tu ne pourrais pas nous dire ce qui t'arrive au lieu de te coupé de tout le monde? En fait, surtout de Shinya et moi! Tu sais ce que tu lui fais en l'évitant toujours? J'ai l'impression qu'on a attrapé la peste et qu'on a omis de nous le dire!  
-Je ne vous évite pas...  
-À peine! Si tu arrives avant nous chez Die et Kyo, tu repars dès qu'on arrive ou presque. Et si on arrive avant toi, tu fais tout pour partir après! Lorsqu'on te téléphone, tu as toujours un truc urgent à faire!  
-C'est vrai!  
-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à nous dire ce que c'est? Au moins ait le cran de nous dire que t'as un problème Kao! Moi je suis capable de le prendre, mais Shinya n'est pas comme moi. Il n'est pas capable de t'envoyer au diable, si t'es trop con pour réalisé quelque chose par toi-même! Est-ce que t'as compris au moins ce qu'il t'avait dit la dernière fois?  
Cette fois-ci Kaoru ne répondit rien. C'était vrai qu'il les évitait, il ne s'en cachait pas, du moins à lui-même, mais n'avait-il pas le droit de lécher ses blessures seul dans son coin pour un moment? Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela les affecterait autant.  
-Tu pourrais au moins me répondre.  
-Oui, j'ai compris ce qu'il m'avait dit... Ça ne veut pas dire que c'était vrai, je crois qu'on en a tout les deux la preuve. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.  
Il allait refermer la porte, mais c'était sans compter la persévérance de Toshiya, qui sortit de sa quasi-immobilité et repoussa la porte de tout son poids.  
-Oh que non! Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça!  
Il entra dans l'appartement, s'appuya contre la porte et croisa les bras, le foudroyant du regard.  
-C'était donc ça? T'es qu'un pauvre imbécile Kao. Pourquoi tu penses qu'on essaie autant de te parler depuis ces dernières journées? Tu penses vraiment que Shinya est du genre à ne pas penser à ce genre de chose avant de les dire? Et moi? Tu crois vraiment que je prends tout cela à la légère? Surtout que ça pourrait très bien bousiller ma vie! On a qu'à prendre Die et Kyo en exemple! Ça fait un an... Une putain d'année, Kao, que je laisse les choses passées comme elles viennent parce que je me torture le cerveau à ne penser qu'à ça! Et tu me connais bien, tu sais ce que ça me fait de ne pas agir?  
-Ça te rend fou...  
-Exactement. Shinya t'aime, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et moi aussi. C'est si dur pour toi de croire que c'est possible d'aimer deux personnes également en même temps? Si oui, et bien reste dans ton coin, mais essaie d'être un peu plus considéré envers Shinya. Si t'es capable d'y croire... Shinya passe la nuit chez moi, alors tu sais ou nous trouvé.  
Et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Toshiya était déjà reparti, laissant le guitariste en plan.  
Un guitariste qui ne savait plus trop que penser et qui n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Est-ce que Toshiya lui avait vraiment dit ce qu'il croyait qu'il lui avait dit? Comment est-ce que ça pouvait seulement être possible?  
Il se secoua brusquement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en doutait? N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle il était dans un pareil état depuis quelques temps? Shinya et Toshiya avaient tout deux capturé son cœur et ce depuis longtemps, même s'il n'aurait sut dire quand exactement... En fait il avait un peu peur de connaître la réponse à cette question. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre il les aimait tout les deux et c'était probablement sa seule chance d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.  
Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore planté devant sa porte?

*

-Ça va Tochi? Tu sembles... frustré?  
-C'est rien Shin-san.  
Shinya haussa un sourcil, ne le croyant visiblement pas. Malgré tout il retourna son attention sur ce qu'il cuisinait. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme Toshiya et être une véritable terreur des cuisines.  
-Ça sent bon... J'ai le temps de prendre une douche?  
-T'as 10 minutes. Si tu n'es pas revenu d'ici là, je...  
La porte de la salle de bain claqua, l'interrompant dans sa phrase.  
-... Mange sans toi.  
Pas qu'il le ferait vraiment, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié manger seul, alors dès qu'il pouvait l'éviter, il sautait sur l'occasion. Et à ce qu'il pouvait voir, il ne mangerait plus seul à l'avenir.  
Même s'il aurait voulu que Kaoru aussi puisse être présent. Malheureusement, le bassiste semblait s'être trompé à ce sujet. Kao ne les aimait pas. Ou, plus exactement, ne l'aimait pas lui. Et même si Toshiya essayait tant bien que mal de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement coupable. Il aurait préféré, et de loin, être seul et pouvoir leur parler encore à tout les deux, que d'être avec l'un d'entre eux et que l'autre refuse ne serait-ce que de le regarder.  
Il espérait que ça passerait avec Kaoru. Mais en même temps est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment lui demander? Ne serait-il pas lui-même dans un état semblable s'il était dans la position du leader?  
Un cognement l'interrompit dans ses pensées et il lui permit de retirer ses plats du feu avant que ceux-ci ne soient vraiment brulés. Il se demanda qui ce pouvait être. Toshiya ne lui avait pas dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Ce n'était non plus comme s'ils avaient eut vraiment le temps de se parler aujourd'hui, mais cela aurait quand même été la moindre des choses de l'avertir.  
-Kao?  
C'était probablement la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.  
-Salut Shinya... Je peux entrer?  
-Heu, oui, bien sûr.  
Il se décala rapidement pour laisser entrer le guitariste. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien venir faire ici?  
-Toshiya n'est pas là?  
Question stupide, bien sûr qu'il venait voir Toshiya... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait ici sinon? Il ne devait même pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit là. Peut-être était-il venu dans l'espoir de parler seul à seul avec Toshiya. Peut-être qu'il repartirait se soir le cœur brisé, mais son amitié avec Kaoru restaurée...  
-Il prend une douche... Il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu veux manger quelque chose? Je finissais de faire le souper.  
-Je veux bien.  
Le sourire que lui lança le guitariste le fit rougir légèrement. C'était bizarre, il n'avait plus l'impression que l'atmosphère était tendue, comme les derniers jours. Kaoru semblait quelque peu gêné, mais sinon...  
-Tu m'aides à mettre la table?  
Kaoru ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se dirigeant simplement vers les armoires. Shinya contempla un instant de partir une conversation, n'importe laquelle, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire... Il se mit à souhaiter que Toshiya sorte vite de la douche.  
Malgré tout, s'il oubliait son propre malaise, ça semblait plus être une scène domestique qu'autre chose avec Kaoru qui mettait les couverts et lui qui servait la nourriture. Il avait même l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie... C'était bizarre, mais en même temps réconfortant. Il poussa un soupir inaudible. Valait mieux ne pas s'y habitué trop vite, ça ne durerait certainement pas longtemps.  
Ils étaient en train de manger, toujours en silence, lorsque Toshiya réapparut dans la cuisine. Il regarda Kaoru pendant un instant, sembla agréablement surpris, mais ne commenta pas sa présence. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il attendait sa venue d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
L'arrivé de Toshiya sembla être le déclencheur des discussions. Malgré tout, chacun évitait d'aborder le sujet qui était l'occupation de toutes leurs pensées.

*

Toshiya rageait.  
Après avoir fini de manger, ils étaient passé un salon et il avait cru que c'était un bon signe lorsqu'ils s'étaient assis tout trois sur le même canapé. La belle blague! Shinya semblait vouloir s'incorporer à l'accoudoir et Kaoru évitait le moindre contact avec lui. Et depuis quelques minutes un silence pesant s'était étendu sur eux, personne n'osant le brisé. Toshiya l'aurait bien fait, mais il fallait bien que les deux autres se parlent un jour, il ne pouvait pas tout faire pour eux, non?  
Il fini par se lever, murmurant quelque chose à propos de bière et alla trouver refuge dans la cuisine.  
Il resta un instant accoté contre le comptoir, plongé dans ces pensées. Cela avait pourtant semblé la chose à faire au début. Lancé un ultimatum au leader, pour que ce dernier soit forcer de réagir. Mais il avait oublié de compter dans l'équation la gêne que les deux autres éprouveraient à se parler. Parfois il était chiant d'être le seul à n'éprouver aucune gêne. Il fini tout de même par prendre trois bière dans le frigo et retourna dans le salon.  
-Vous auriez pu m'attendre au moins...  
S'il avait sut qu'il suffisait qu'il s'absente pendant un moment pour les retrouver en train de s'embrasser, il serait parti bien plus tôt.  
-Toshiya... Je...  
Il coupa court aux explications de Shinya en l'embrassant. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler de tout ce qu'ils savaient déjà.  
Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser pour reprendre son souffle, Kaoru, qui était assis de l'autre côté de Shinya, lui saisit le menton et captura ses lèvres des siennes, ne perdant pas une minute pour glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Un gémissement lui échappa, répondu par celui de Shinya, qui ne semblait pas indifférent à la vue que les deux autres lui offraient.  
Lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent c'est le drummer, le rouge aux joues, qui offrit.  
-On pourrait peut-être passé à la chambre non?

*

Ils étaient tant bien que mal arrivés dans la chambre du bassiste, se cogna à quelques meubles, s'attardant contre les murs, semant leurs vêtements sur leur passage. Shinya, le premier à les avoir tous perdus, fut aussi le premier étendu sur le lit de Toshiya. Finissant rapidement de se dévêtir, les deux autres ne le laissèrent pas seul bien longtemps.  
L'instant qui suivit ne fut que sensation, aucun ne sachant vraiment à qui appartenait les lèvres qu'ils embrassaient, quel corps leurs mains caressaient, de qui provenait les soupirs soufflés contre leur peau.  
Puis, au bout d'un moment, Kaoru se retrouva seul au centre des attentions des deux plus jeunes. Toshiya semblait s'être donné la mission de mémoriser chaque millimètres de son torse avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Quant à Shinya, celui-ci semblait bien décider à le faire gémir en continu. Malgré que ses joues semblaient devoir rester rouge à jamais, il n'avait eut aucune hésitation lorsqu'il avait refermé ses lèvres sur son membre dressé. Il voulut faire accélérer le mouvement au drummer, mais c'était sans compter que Toshiya intercepte ces mains et les maintienne contre le matelas.  
Shinya continua un moment sa lente torture avant de le libérer, malgré ses protestations. Protestations qui moururent bien vite dans sa gorge en regardant le spectacle que présentaient les deux plus jeunes sans vraiment le vouloir.  
Tout les deux s'embrassaient avec une passion torride alors que leurs mains caressaient l'autre tendrement, créant un paradoxe d'un sensuel érotisme.  
Mais Kaoru ne comptait pas rester un simple spectateur et il sépara les deux plus jeunes pour capturer les lèvres de Shinya. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'embrasser ses deux amants, il en était sûr. Le simple fait de pouvoir glisser sa langue contre la leur le remplissait d'un désir presque tangible.  
Toute leur attention concentrée sur le duel entre leurs langues, ils n'entendirent pas le bassiste ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet. Mais un Instant plus tard, le plus jeune se tendit brusquement et brisa le baiser en poussant un gémissement de plaisir plus fort que les autres.  
Kaoru reporta alors son attention sur Toshiya. Celui-ci avait profité du précédent baiser pour chercher le tube de lubrifiant qu'il devait avoir gardé à porter de main et était lentement en train de préparé Shinya qui était désormais relaxé contre lui, gémissant de plaisir dans le creux de son cou.  
Doucement, pour ne pas dérenger les actions du bassiste, Kaoru s'étendit sur le dos, attirant Shinya contre lui. Ce fut son tour de gémir lorsque leur deux membres entrèrent en contact, provoquant une certaine friction qui semblait être tout ce qu'avait pu désirer le leader depuis toujours.  
Le drummer décida qu'il était temps pour lui de découvrir tous les points sensibles qui se trouvait sur le cou de Kaoru, tâche qu'il exécutait tant bien que mal avec les attentions que lui portait Toshiya.  
Mais bientôt, les doigts de ce dernier ne semblèrent plus être suffisants pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'être vide et bien vite, il oublia la peau de Kaoru pour supplier Toshiya de le prendre.  
Kaoru vit bien le petit sourire en coin qui fleurit sur les lèvres de son amant aux supplications de Shinya. Sachant qu'il ne verrait pas son souhait exaucé dans l'immédiat, il prit un peu pitié de lui et se saisit de leurs deux membres dressés, emprisonnant les colonnes de chair dans un rythme lent, car même si le plus jeune lui faisait pitié, il ne voulait pas pour autant que tout ceci finisse trop vite.  
Toshiya ne retira ces doigts que lorsqu'il sentie que Shinya n'était pas loin de désespérer. Kaoru choisit ce moment pour recommencer à embraser Shinya, avalant ses cris de plaisir lorsque Toshiya le pénétra enfin.  
En voyant l'air abandonné de Shinya et celui complètement débauché de Toshiya, Kaoru sut que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Il accéléra le rythme de sa main, bien décidé à rejoindre ses amants dans leurs extases.  
Puis, ne voulant pas que Toshiya puisse se sentir délaissé, il saisit son cou de sa main libre pour l'attiré à lui et lui donné un baiser passionné, emprisonnant Shinya dans une forte étreinte.  
Le drummer fut le premier à atteindre se jouissance, entrainant Toshiya avec lui. Ce fut la vue de leurs deux visages extasiés qui déclencha celle du plus vieux et tous trois s'écroulèrent sur le matelas sans se soucier vraiment si les autres pouvaient respirer, les os semblable à de la guimauve.  
Le bassiste fini quand même par reprendre ses esprits et rouler sur le côté espérant ne pas avoir tué le leader par écrasement. Il fut rassuré lorsque Shinya suivit son exemple et qu'il vit que le ventre du plus vieux se levaient et s'abaissait toujours à rythme régulier, quoique un peu plus rapide que la normale.  
Kaoru attira les deux plus jeunes à ses côtés et l'un d'eux réussi à rabattre les draps sur leurs corps.  
Soupira d'aise, à deux doigts de s'endormir, il prit quand même le temps de leur murmuré cette simple vérité.  
-Je vous aime...

_À suivre..._

Biz!  
Naura


	5. Dancing

Titre : Pride will tear us both apart  
Auteur : Naura  
Rating : Je continue sur ma lancé avec un autre joyeux petit NC-17...  
Pairing : Bon là avec ce chapitre on peut vraiment dire que c'est un Die/Kyo avec quelques traces de Toshiya/Shinya/Kaoru.  
Disclamer : Avoir des droits sur les Dirus font malheureusement encore parti de mes rêves irréalisable T_T  
Et avoir des droits sur la chanson d'Elisa, Dancing, ne fait pas parti de mes rêves vraiment, mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle n'est pas à moi.

Chapitre cinq : Dancing

Finalement rien n'avait changé à la situation.  
Enfin, "rien" était peut-être un peu trop vite parlé. Il n'y avait plus cette tension entre eux, mais ils évitaient quand même de se parlé. Ils n'avaient même pas abordé le sujet de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là. Et Kyo était retourné dormir sur son canapé.  
Die soupira en continuant de fixé sa bière sans vraiment la voir. Il avait espéré sans vraiment trop y croire qu'il allait trouver le courage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais semblerait-il qu'il était vraiment trop lâche. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus aucune excuse pour demeurer dans l'appartement de Kyo. Cependant, il ne cessait de retarder le moment pour rechercher un nouveau chez-soi.  
Il faillit tomber de sa chaise lorsque Toshiya arriva en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore assis là? On est sorti en ton honneur, amuse-toi un peu! T'es guéris!  
-Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a ta chance Toshiya.  
Même si aucun des trois ne l'avaient officiellement annoncé, il n'avait pas été difficile pour le guitariste de remarqué le bonheur dans lequel ils semblaient nager.  
-Ça ne c'est toujours pas arrangé? J'avais cru pourtant...  
Le bassiste ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait donné l'impression que tout allait un peu mieux, mais il avait pourtant été sûr que la tension entre ses deux amis avaient finalement disparue... Peut-être avait-il simplement transposé son bonheur sur eux sans s'en rendre compte.  
Il s'assit lourdement aux côtés du roux et lui passa le bras autour de l'épaule en une lâche étreinte.  
-Je suis désolé Die... Vous vous êtes parlé ou...?  
-Si seulement... Mais ça fait plus d'un mois Tochi... Il va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée non?  
Toshiya resta silencieux, n'offrant que sa présence silencieuse. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas faire plus, mais de sortie dans un bar ce n'était pas le meilleur moment.  
Le guitariste poussa un nouveau soupir. Ça faisait mal, mais il devait regarder la vérité en face, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Il avait eut sa chance, même plusieurs, et n'avait pas été capable de la saisir. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que le temps finirait par guérir la blessure qui semblait avoir pris la place de son cœur.  
Et puis, l'amour n'était pas tout dans la vie. Il y avait beaucoup d'autre chose qui faisaient qu'elle valait la peine d'être vécue, il fallait seulement qu'il les redécouvre. Kyo n'était pas le centre de l'univers.  
Il faillit se mettre à rire. Un rire sans joie, un peu hystérique, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas seul l'en empêcha. Kyo n'était peut-être pas le centre de l'univers en tant que tel, mais il était le centre du sien.  
Il aurait aimé se retrouver seul. Seul avec ses pensées et certainement ses larmes. Il avait le goût de pleurer, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... Depuis toujours en fait. Il n'avait jamais perdu l'amour de sa vie auparavant, donc rien ne pouvait s'y comparer. Il rêvait de se retrouver seul, sans cette foule tout autour qui ne faisait pas attention à lui, sans ce bruit qui lui agressait les oreilles. Il désirait seulement se retrouver dans le silence de la nuit, les étoiles comme seules témoins de sa tristesse.  
À la place, il commença à boire sa bière consciencieusement. Il était là pour s'amuser non? Par pour pensé à un amour perdu depuis trop longtemps déjà. Et puis cela devait bien arrivé un jour... Cela avait été trop beau pour être vrai, la vie n'était jamais faite que de joie. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait des bas dans la sienne, pas que des hauts.  
La vie était toujours injuste envers ceux qui possédaient tout.

_Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

Toshiya se mordillait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes, ne sachant que faire. Il était venu rejoindre le roux au bar pensant l'égayer un peu, croyant simplement que Die avait eut besoin d'un moment seul. S'il avait su que rien n'étaient réglé entre lui et Kyo, il n'aurait proposé de fêter la fin de convalescence de Die. Et les deux autres n'auraient pas approuvé non plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'être amoureux rendait toujours aveugle aux douleurs des autres?  
Maintenant Die semblait bien décidé à boire bière après bière. Il aurait voulu l'en empêcher, mais il savait bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment le droit. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on l'empêche de se saouler s'il aurait été dans le cas de Die et il vivait selon la loi qu'il ne fallait pas faire aux ce qu'on ne voulait pas se faire faire. Pourtant, aider un ami ne venait-il pas en premier?  
Quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse l'aider en quoique se soit. Kyo aurait probablement été le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose et celui-ci avait disparu de sa vue depuis un moment.  
Il se demanda franchement ce que pouvait bien faire ce dernier. Et pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas parlé au plus vieux. Le blond n'avait surement pas manqué d'occasion en or pour discuter de fond en comble de tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Mais il était vrai que c'était Kyo dont il était question. Il s'était certainement pourri les journées à se sentir coupable. Parfois il lui aurait bien botté le derrière si cela n'avait pas été frappé quelqu'un qui se retrouvait déjà à terre.

*

-Tu n'es pas avec Die?  
-Pourquoi je le serais?  
Kaoru regarda le plus jeune surpris. Il avait pourtant cru remarqué que la tension qu'il y avait eut les premiers temps entre le "couple" s'était apparemment évaporée. Il en était sûr. Sinon ils ne seraient pas tous sortis ensemble pour fêter le rétablissement du roux.  
-Tu veux dire que vous ne vous êtes pas encore parlé?  
Kyo ne répondit rien, haussant les épaules, lasse. Il avait bien essayé de se forcer à ouvrir le bouche le lendemain de son "incident" mais aucun son n'était sortit. Et Die n'avait pas plus abordé le sujet que lui. Alors à quoi bon?  
-Bordel, Kyo, qu'est-ce que t'attend?  
-J'attends rien...  
-Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé? Tu lui en veux toujours? Est-ce que tu lui as au moins demandé des explications? Ça serait la moindre des choses, non?  
-Je vois pas à quoi ça servirait... De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si je comptais lui imposer ma présence bien longtemps encore.  
Le plus se retient tant bien que mal de se saisir des épaules du blond et de le secouer un bon cou.  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est la chose à faire?  
Il se tut, attendant une réponse, mais reprit en avisant le silence de Kyo.  
-Est-ce que t'as vraiment bien réfléchie à tout ça? Est-ce que t'as pensé au groupe? À Toshiya, Shinya et moi?  
Ça, il l'avouait lui-même, c'était un coup bas. Mais c'était certainement son dernier recours. Ce n'est pas en lui parlant de Die qu'il arriverait à faire changer d'avis le chanteur sur la question.  
À l'air coupable qu'eut Kyo, il sut que, non, le groupe n'avait pas vraiment passé à l'esprit de Kyo. Cependant, avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Shinya arriva l'air un peu inquiet.  
-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller Kao... Die n'est pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme.  
Inquiet et coupable. Certainement que lui aussi avait pris conscience que tout n'était pas réglé.  
Il soupira et suivi le plus jeune vers le bar où il pouvait voir Die avachit sur Toshiya.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment la soirée qu'il avait eut en tête.

***

Ils étaient tout deux de retour à l'appartement et Kyo avait réussis tant bien que mal à couché Die dans son lit. Son lit... Plus leur lit, mais bien le sien.  
S'assurant que le roux dormait toujours et qu'il le serait certainement jusqu'au matin, Kyo alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer, évitant de regarder l'endroit où le miroir c'était trouver auparavant. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à aller en acheter un autre, pas qu'ils auraient vraiment eut la chance de le faire non plus.  
Il ouvrit le robinet pour se passer de l'eau dans le visage, mais il se retrouva plutôt appuyé contre le lavabo à regarder l'eau couler.  
Die se réveilla en grognant, ne sachant pas vraiment où il se trouvait. C'était à peine s'il se souvenait qui il était.  
Sentant un oreiller sous sa tête, il en fit la déduction qu'il devait être dans un lit, puis ouvrant les yeux et reconnaissant la chambre que ce lit était en faite le sien.  
Il se retourna pour se blottir contre Kyo, mais à sa grande surprise celui-ci ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés.  
Il se leva à grande peine se retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber dans ce monde qui semblait bien décidé à tournée et parti à la recherche du chanteur.  
Voyant de la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la salle de bain, il s'y dirigea avec difficulté le plus rapidement possible. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait cette envie irrépressible de voir le blond, de le sentir contre lui. Il avait l'impression que s'il ne voyait pas maintenant, il ne le verrait plus jamais. Un peu comme s'il devait partir loin de lui. Et vaguement, il sut que c'était le cas, qu'il devrait partir bientôt, bien qu'il ne puisse se rappeler pour quelle raison.  
Il ouvrit la porte et resta un moment à contempler le dos nu du chanteur. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les mèches blondes et il n'eut qu'une envie, passé sa main dans ces mèches, sentir la douceur contre sa paume.  
Il s'approcha d'un pas lourd et à deux pas à peine de Kyo changea d'idée pour enlacer le blond à la place.  
Il entendit ce dernier prendre une soudaine inspiration comme surpris et il pu le sentir se crisper contre lui. N'en comprenant pas la raison, il retourna le blond pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans ses yeux, tentant de lire les profondeurs de son âme.  
Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de Kyo, qui eut un triste sourire. Il lui retourna son étreinte et Die soupira de bien-être. Il avait l'impression d'être un homme qui venait de passé quarante jour dans le désert sans eau et que Kyo était cette eau. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils cessèrent, qu'il remarqua que son corps avaient été pris de tremblements.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be living soon  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking_

Pourtant au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla trop court, le plus jeune se détacha de son étreinte et après avoir refermé les robinets, le ramena dans la chambre. Il voulu protester lorsqu'il vit que Kyo ne venait pas le rejoindre, mais sa bouche semblait être pareil à du coton. De plus, il se sentait soudain si épuisé...

***

Kyo n'avait réussi à trouvé le sommeil cette nuit-là et pour une fois cela n'avait pas été à cause de sofa inconfortable. L'étreinte de Die l'avait légèrement déboussolé, même s'il se doutait bien que la seule raison qui avait poussé Die à l'enlacer était qu'il était encore trop saoul pour se souvenir de quoique se soit. Il se demandait même comment il avait réussit à se lever du lit.  
Mais cela lui avait fait du bien. Ce moment volé, où il avait pu faire semblant que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un long rêve... Mais il n'avait sut se résoudra à profiter plus longtemps de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le roux. Ils avaient déjà eut assez de mauvaise expérience à cause de la boisson pas besoin d'en rajouter une autre.  
Et puis ça l'avait aidé dans un sens. Il avait bien réussi à se défaire de l'étreinte du roux et à le laisser seul dans son lit. Cela voulait dire qu'il était capable de survivre sans lui, n'avait pas besoin de sa présence constante. Il aurait très bien pu profiter d'une seconde nuit dans ses bras. Mais son souhait avait déjà été exaucé une fois, il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre miracle. Simplement de se faire à l'idée.  
Il pouvait être sans Die. Il pouvait réapprendre à vivre tout doucement... Il pouvait même être à ses côtés en tant que simple ami, il était assez fort pour ça. Il devait être assez fort pour ça. Il ne voulait pas laisser tomber le reste du groupe. Il pouvait très bien travailler avec Die encore. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait encore des tensions entre eux. Seulement un silence qui semblait les recouvrir chaque fois qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux.  
Il était pris d'une résolution nouvelle, qui semblait le réchauffé d'une paix intérieur.  
Dès le lendemain, le temps de faire ses bagages, il demanderait à l'un des trois autres s'il pouvait s'accaparé d'un de leur appartement le temps qu'il s'en trouve un nouveau. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils en avaient besoin de trois.  
Il ne resterait qu'à l'annoncer à Die.

*

Dès qu'il vit Kyo ce matin là, il sut que quelque chose n'allait. Ou plutôt que quelque chose n'irait pas.  
Même s'il continuait d'éviter son regard, le blond posséder d'une détermination nouvelle. Semblait de nouveau être lui-même, comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui durant la nuit. Peut-être était-ce le cas, il n'aurait sut le dire, puisqu'il n'avait pas été mieux que mort au reste du monde après sa conversation avec Toshiya. Il n'était pas vraiment mieux à vrai à cause de la migraine monstre qui semblait bien décidé à rester là où elle était pour un bon moment encore.  
Ce n'est qu'en après-midi que Kyo annonça à Die qu'il partirait. Pas qu'il avait voulu retarder le moment, mais il était conscient que son ancien amant souffrait certainement d'une terrible gueule de bois.  
-J'ai appelé Shinya ce matin et demain je vais aménager chez lui le temps de me trouver un appart. En fait c'était plutôt Toshiya que j'appelais, mais les trois semblent avoir décidé d'élire domicile chez lui donc...  
-Tu t'en vas... Demain?  
-Et bien, comme tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider et que... Oui je m'en vais.  
Il pria pour que Die ne dise rien. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas comme si Die ne savait pas pourquoi il partait. C'était la chose à faire, ils le savaient tout les deux.  
Et il ne voulait que sa nouvelle paix soit réduite en miette. Elle était trop précaire encore et il savait bien qu'il ne suffisait qu'un d'un mot pour qu'elle s'envole en fumée. Il était même étonné qu'elle ait résisté aux premières lueurs de l'aurore. Il se demandant d'où lui venait sa force soudaine.  
Il eut un sourire un peu triste. Certainement du fait que Die serait mieux sans lui. C'était de sa faute s'il avait eut cet accident. Et puis hier, lorsqu'il l'avait sentit trembler contre lui, il s'était dit que cela ne pouvait plus durer. Le seul moyen de mettre fin à ce calvaire est que l'un d'eux parte. Et il était celui qui devait partir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait été capable de vivre dans un appartement lui rappelant tant de souvenirs. Sa lui aurait demandé un trop grand effort, pour un lutte qu'il savait à l'avance qu'il serait le perdant. Il préférait garder ses rêves que tout irait bien que de vivre dans des souvenirs.

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

-Ouais, je... je comprends... T'as besoin d'aide pour empaqueter?  
En fait non, il ne comprenait pas. Ne voulait comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce que Kyo lui en voulait toujours?  
Il avait été stupide, il était le premier à le reconnaître et, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à Kyo, celui-ci devait bien le savoir, non? Sinon il lui aurait demandé des explications? Il ne partirait pas ainsi, comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux.  
Égoïste. Il n'était qu'un égoïste. Si Kyo était capable de passé à autre chose, lui aussi devrait l'être. Certaine chose ne se réglait jamais. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait tout les efforts possibles. Il était même incapable de lui parler de ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Pas étonnant que Kyo ne veuille pas rester avec lui. Il devait en avoir marre de le voir si déprimé.  
-Si tu veux, mais te sens pas obliger de me donner un coup de main.  
Pas obliger? Bien sûr, qu'il était obligé. C'était la moindre des choses. Au moins, il devrait être reconnaissant que tout ceci ne se finisse pas dans les cris.  
Comme si cette semblance d'indifférence était mieux. Il aurait préféré les cris, cela lui aurait permit... permit de quoi au juste? De se défouler, de dire le fond de sa pensée? S'empêtrer dans les excuses? Les cris n'auraient rien changé à la décision du blond.  
Il sorti brusquement de la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon. Autant, commencé tout de suite. Le plus vite se serait fini le mieux se serait.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à vider les étagères des possessions du chanteur qu'il se rendit compte que cela les rendaient bien vide.  
Kyo se mordait la lèvre inférieure appuyé dans le cadre de porte regardant le guitariste vidé lentement les étagères. Il voyait bien que celui-ci n'était pas bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire? Ils s'étaient assez fait de mal pour le restant de leur vie, il ne voulait pas empirer les choses.  
Il secoua la tête. Il devait faire quelque chose, il sentait ses bonnes résolutions se résoudre devant la colère réprimer du roux, bien qu'il ne la comprenne pas vraiment. Et puis qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver de pire?  
Il se déplaça lentement, silencieusement, et entoura Die de ses bras. Celui-ci s'immobilisa immédiatement, ses bras se rabattant sur ces côtés.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, la tête du plus jeune appuyé contre le dos de plus vieux. Puis Die se saisit doucement de ses bras et les détacha de sa taille. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Kyo, il ne se retourna pas, ne fit que s'avancer et continuer à enlever ses possessions des étagères.  
Un soupir lui échappa avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce pour aller commencé à sortir ses vêtements des tiroirs.

*

Kyo n'était pas ressorti de la chambre et Die n'avait pas quitté le salon depuis. Au bout d'un moment le roux avait mit de la musique, essayant de se changer les idées.  
Comme si cela pouvait vraiment marché. Ses gestes étaient devenus automatique et il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier de ses propres pensées.  
Il avait fini pas s'assoir sur le sofa, fermant les yeux, tentant de ce concentrer seulement sur les notes qui résonnait dans la pièce.  
Cela marcha pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'une de leur chanson ne se mette à jouer. Il du se mordre les lèvres pour ravaler ses larmes.  
Où était passé ce temps béni où il n'avait pas besoin d'un cd pour entendre la voix de Kyo? Parti, envolé, pour ne plus jamais revenir.  
Ne plus jamais revenir... Comment est-ce que les gens pouvaient survivre à leur chagrin d'amour? Cette douleur qui leur étreignait le cœur, qui faisait s'arrêter le passage du temps, comme si le temps n'avait jamais existé, seulement la douleur.  
Seul les différentes chansons lui permettaient de s'assurer que le temps existait toujours, qu'il s'écoulait normalement, se souciant peu de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists_

Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas retourné lorsque Kyo l'avait enlacé? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris ses joues entre ses mains et capturé ses lèvres dans le baiser passionné qu'il rêvait de lui donné? Pourquoi était-il incapable de lui parler? Ce n'était pas si compliqué pourtant! Et que faisait-il toujours assis ce posant toutes ces questions, perdant un temps précieux qu'il pourrait utiliser pour essayer de convaincre Kyo de rester?  
Il n'avait plus rien à perdre! Il l'avait déjà perdu!  
Kyo était déjà parti avec son cœur, il ne pouvait rien faire de pire.  
Ayant l'impression de sortir d'une torpeur qui durait depuis trop longtemps, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction de la chambre et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, sa détermination ne le quitta pas, ne semblant que s'agrandir à chaque pas qu'il faisait.  
Il poussa la porte qui était resté entrouverte et resta figé devant le spectacle que Kyo lui offrait.  
Un ange... Il avait toujours cru qu'il était un ange, mais maintenant il en était sûr. Seul un ange pourrait évoquer autant de sentiment en lui, des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours.  
Il était étendu sur le dos, les cheveux blonds comme une auréole autour de sa tête, son ventre s'élevant et s'abaissant au rythme tranquille de sa respiration, ses lèvres entrouvertes un véritable appel aux baisers.  
Comment un ange pareil pouvait être la raison de tant de peines? Certainement qu'il y avait une erreur. Certainement que tout pouvait être expliqué.  
Il ne pouvait décemment pas toujours en vouloir au roux. Il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir s'il le réveillait d'un doux baiser?

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

De toute manière il était trop tard pour ses questions, ses lèvres s'étaient déjà déposé sur celle du blond, sa main caressant doucement sa joue, le ramenant doucement du monde des rêves.  
Lorsque le blond fut revenu à lui complètement, Die s'éloigna légèrement et murmura trois mots qu'il rêvait de dire depuis plus d'un mois.  
-Je t'aime.  
Le chanteur se redressa d'un bond et le guitariste le laissa faire.  
-Quoi?  
Il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de dire autre chose et s'assit à ses côtés, les mots qui lui manquaient cruellement quelques temps auparavant semblant désormais s'écouler de ses lèvres le plus simplement du monde.  
-Je suis tellement désolé! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en suis voulu. Je voulais simplement te trouver le cadeau parfait, je n'avais aucune idée ce que je pourrais bien t'offrir, je me sentais si heureux, tellement chanceux! Et puis cette fille m'a demandé un autographe, et tu me connais je ne suis pas du genre à refuser, alors bien sûr que je lui en ai donné un, en plus je me disais que si sa pouvait la rendre seulement un dixième aussi heureuse que je l'étais ça serait un véritable cadeau! Si j'avais sut je serais parti en courant... Mieux! Je serais resté avec toi et j'aurais passé la journée à te faire l'amour passionnément! Et je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser te terrer chez Toshiya, j'aurais dû venir régler tout cela dès le moment où j'ai sut où tu te trouvais... Mais j'avais si peur de te perdre en faisant un mouvement trop brusque... Tu ressembles tant à un animal sauvage parfois... Et l'autre nuit, est-ce que tu sais comment tu m'as fais peur? Je n'arrête pas de me demandé ce qu'il aurait pu se passé si je ne m'étais pas réveiller à temps... Je ne peux pas te perdre Kyo! Tu es la seule chose qui compte dans ma vie, tout ce qui me rend heureux! Sans toi, tout ce que je fais n'a pas de sens... Je ne vis que pour toi... S'il te plaît reste, ne pars pas, je t'en pris...  
Il n'avait pas détourné les yeux de son visage, tentant de mémoriser chaque trait, chaque courbe, le moindre des détails dans le peu de temps qui lui restait au cas où il n'arriverait pas à le convaincre. S'il n'avait pas déjà été assis, il se serrait certainement agenouillé devant lui pour le supplier.  
Lorsque retira son doigt des lèvres du blond celui-ci resta un moment à ouvrir et refermé la bouche, ne sachant vraisemblablement pas quoi dire.  
-Je... Je...  
Et soudain, il se retrouva avec le chanteur collé contre son corps, les bras autour de son cou.  
-Comment est-ce que tu peux toujours vouloir de moi? Je ne fais que porter la poisse! Je suis tellement insécure, que je doute de tout! Tu serais mieux sans moi, je devrais vraiment partir...  
-Et qui es-tu pour en juger? Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'avec toi Kyo?  
-Malheureux aussi... Je...  
-Tu rien du tout! Si tu veux vraiment partir fait-le, mais ne le fait pas parce que tu penses que c'est le mieux pour moi. Le mieux pour moi, c'est toi à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Je me fous de toutes les complications qui peuvent survenir, si cela veut dire que je peux rester à tes côtés, elles en valent la peine.  
Il releva la tête du chanteur qui s'était logé dans le creux de son cou et lui donna enfin le baiser passionné qu'il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Sa langue ne rencontra aucune résistance, retrouva avec plaisir sa jumelle, ses mains redécouvrant avec plaisirs chaque angles et chaque courbe de son corps, lui-même frissonnant de plaisir au passage des mains chaudes de Kyo sur sa peau.  
Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les mains continuant d'errer sur les corps et se regardèrent les yeux brillants.  
-Je t'aime...  
Ils l'avaient tout les deux en même temps, les joues un peu rouge, le souffle court du précédent baiser. Puis, ni tenant, plus les lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau et les vêtements commencèrent à être lancés au sol en toute hâte.  
Kyo se retrouva soudain sur le guitariste, tout les deux aussi nu que le jour de leur naissance, et il se saisit de ses poignets pour les maintenir contre le matelas de chaque côté de son corps, sa langue et ses lèvres laissant comme des trainés de laves sur la peau du roux là où elles passaient. Il s'attardant un long moment sur les mamelons, mordillant pendant un temps le bouts de chairs, écoutant avec plaisir les gémissements du roux. Il continua sa lente descente, s'attardant à certains endroits, ne donnant qu'un coup de langue à d'autre jusqu'à être arrivé vis-à-vis le membre dressé du roux. Alors seulement il relâcha les poignet de Die pour pouvoir retenir ses hanches et commença sa douce torture.  
Il commença par quelque coup de langue, puis entourant le gland de ses lèvres commença à le suçoté. Les gémissements de Die se muaient lentement en cri et ses doigts se retrouvèrent dans ses cheveux, mais n'essayant pas de diriger le moindre de ses mouvements. Prenant finalement pitié de son amant, il abaissa doucement la tête pour ne pas s'étrangler, et commença à le sucer.  
Les cris de Die retentissait dans la chambre, ce dernier ne faisant preuve d'aucune retenue. Puis au dernier moment il se saisit de la tête de Kyo et la lui redressa, refusant de venir ainsi.  
Remontant le long de son corps, Kyo échangea un long baiser avec Die, ayant l'impression qu'il pourrait ronronner de plaisir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il voulu échanger les positions, mais Die secoua doucement la tête et écarta les jambes.  
Kyo écarquilla les yeux, légèrement surpris. Ce n'était pas que ce ne soit jamais arrivé auparavant, mais habituellement il était celui qui se faisait prendre, tout deux très heureux de cet ordre des choses.  
Die lui fit un sourire éclatant et se saisit sa main pour humidifier ses doigts. Se fut au tour de Kyo de gémir, la sensation de la langue de Die sur sa peau, devenu presque nouvelle pour lui et l'idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire presque trop pour lui.  
Lorsque le guitariste libéra ses doigts, il reprit possession de ses lèvres, sa langue jouant avec sa compagne, détournant un peu l'attention du roux sur ce qu'il faisait plus bas.  
Il se passa un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux émette un léger grognement pour signaler qu'il était plus que prêt.  
Kyo ne perdit pas un instant et pénétra Die doucement, lentement, ne voulant pas le blessé et voulant profiter du moment le plus longtemps possible.  
Lorsqu'e le chanteur commença enfin ses mouvements de va-et-vient et qu'il butta contre ce point sensible les mains de Die s'aggripèrent à son dos et ses cris se mêlèrent à celui de blond.  
Bien qu'au début il ait voulu profiter de l'instant au maximum, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt prit dans un rythme rapide, s'embrassant entre leurs cris de plaisirs, ayant l'impression qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être assez proche l'un de l'autre.  
Die atteint finalement sa jouissance, se déversant entre leurs deux ventre et déclenchant l'orgasme de Kyo.  
Ils s'écroulèrent tout deux sur le lit, incapable du moindre mouvement et sachant pertinemment que même s'ils avaient pu bouger ils n'en auraient rien fait. Die réussit tant bien que mal à les recouvrir de la couverture et Kyo blotti sa tête contre son cou, son souffle caressant doucement son cou. C'était surtout des moments comme ceux-ci qui leur avaient manqué durant toutes ses semaines.  
Puis lorsqu'ils sentirent les bras de Morphée commencé à les accueillir, ils murmurèrent de concert.  
-Je t'aime...

_À suivre..._

Biz  
Naura

Traduction de la chanson :

Dancing

Le temps va prendre mon esprit  
Et le mener très loin là où je peux voler  
Les profondeurs de la vie vont atténuer ma tentation de vivre pour toi  
Si j'étais pour être seul le silence apaiserait mes larmes  
Car tout est à propos de l'amour et je sais mieux  
Que la vie est une plume ondulante

Donc je mets mes bras autour de toi, autour de toi  
Et je sais que je vais partir bientôt  
Mes yeux sont sur toi, sont sur toi  
Et tu vois que je ne peux cesser de trembler

Non, je n'irai pas vers l'arrière mais je baisserais les yeux pour me cacher des tiens  
Car ce que je ressens est si doux et je suis effrayé que même mon propre souffle  
Oh! Pourrais le faire éclater si c'était une bulle  
Et je préférais rêver si je dois lutter

Donc je mets mes bras autour de toi, autour de toi  
Et j'espère que je ne ferais rien de mal  
Mes yeux sont sur toi, sont sur toi  
Et j'espère que tu ne me feras pas mal

Et je suis en train de danser dans la pièce  
Comme si j'étais dans les bois avec toi  
Il n'y a nul besoin de rien sauf de la musique  
La musique étant la raison pourquoi je sais que le temps existe toujours  
Le temps existe toujours  
Le temps existe toujours

Donc je mes bras autour de toi, autour de toi  
Et j'espère que je ne ferais rien de mal  
Mes yeux sont sur toi, sont sur toi  
Et j'espère que tu ne me feras pas mal


	6. Les sons que tu fais

Titre : Pride will tear us both apart  
Auteur : Naura  
Rating : Je dirais PG-13 maximum.  
Pairing : Comme c'est le dernier chapitre je ne crois pas que je vais changer d'idée à la dernière minute... Toujours Die/Kyo et Toshiya/Kaoru/Shinya  
Disclamer : Comme j'ai commencé à travaille, je commence à économiser... Vous croyez que ça va me prendre combien de temps avant de pouvoir les acheter? XP  
J'avertis tout de suite, pas de chanson pour ce chapitre (en fait c'est comme pour My love that doesn't reach you, le dernier chapitre non plus n'en avait pas (je fais concept XD)). Et puis ce n'est même pas un chapitre c'est l'épilogue.

Épilogue : Les sons que tu fais

_Ta simple respiration_

Lorsque Kyo se réveilla, se fut en souriant.  
Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'une longue nuit de cauchemar et pourtant, il se sentait étrangement reposé.  
Quoique le fait qu'il soit avec Die devait y être pour beaucoup.  
S'ils s'étaient endormis, Kyo étendu sur le roux, ils avaient bougé durant la nuit, faisant en sorte qu'ils étaient désormais face à face, étendus sur le côté. Pourtant, malgré la nuit passée, le guitariste avait gardé ses bras autour de lui, refusant de le laissé partir même dans son sommeil et Kyo ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, loin de là.  
Il s'approcha un peu plus du corps de son amant, ce qui semblait presque être impossible et appuya son front contre son torse. Le souffle de Die caressait doucement ses cheveux et il poussa un soupir de contentement au retour de cette familiarité.  
Il aimait bien ces moments de solitude accompagnés, pouvoir profiter pleinement de la présence de Die. Et puis le faible son de sa respiration le berçait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se rendormir pour qu'il ne se réveille que lorsque le guitariste était lui aussi de retour dans le monde des conscients...

*

-Tu n'as pas l'impression parfois de n'être qu'un oreiller?  
Die rit doucement aux propos de Kaoru, tâchant de ne pas dérenger le petit blond couché sur lui dans sa sieste.  
Cela faisait quelques semaines que tout était entré dans l'ordre et le groupe avait décidé de passer une journée de paresse dans un parc. Enfin, le groupe minus Kaoru, qui n'avait cédé que lorsque Shinya avait fait planer la menace du sofa. Le leader se demandait encore comment le drummer au début si gêné en était venu à être capable de la manipuler si facilement. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne la majorité du temps, mais tout de même.  
Ils avaient fait un gros pique-nique, à la grande joie de Toshiya et Kyo, qui avaient dû manger le neuf dixième des plats à eux deux et avaient discuté un long moment, les guitaristes se retrouvant bientôt les deux seuls encore éveiller.  
Et bien évidemment, pour plus de confort, leurs amants respectifs s'étaient retrouvé à les utiliser en oreiller humain.  
Au bout d'un moment, Die fini par répondre à la question de Kaoru qui n'en étaient pas vraiment une.  
-Je crois que ça venait dans le contrat qu'ils ont oubliés de nous donner...  
Mais les deux hommes savaient très bien qu'ils ne diraient jamais rien pour empêcher les autres de se blottir contre eux.  
Et puis, Die se réjouissait toujours de sentir contre lui la chaleur du petit corps et il aimait bien entendre le son calmant de la respiration de Kyo.

_Ta voix inoubliable_

Kyo écoutait distraitement le roux décrire pour une énième fois une scène du film qu'ils avaient regardé avant de se coucher et qui semblait avoir laissé une forte impression sur lui.  
Ce n'était pas que ce que disait Die soit inintéressant, bien qu'il l'ait déjà dit à mainte reprise, seulement qu'il se concentrait plus sur les intonations, les modulations de sa voix. La voix de Die pouvait avoir un effet apaisant, captivant, hypnotisant même, sur ceux qui savait l'écouter avec attention, ce qui était présentement son cas.  
Même s'il avait voulu bouger, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, une certaine torpeur semblait s'être peu à peu emparée de lui. Die avait commencé à laissé errer ses doigts doucement sur son dos, traçant des dessins dont il était le seul à savoir le sens, si sens il y avait vraiment.  
Il avait la vague impression d'être un serpent face à un charmeur de serpent, de se retrouver à la merci du roux, sans pour autant que la sensation soit désagréable.  
Le roux fini de parler, une légère inflexion dans sa voix laissant savoir au chanteur qu'il venait de lui poser une question ce qui le décida à reporter son attention sur le sens des mots que disait Die.  
-Hnnnn?  
-Je te demandais si tu m'écoutais.  
-Dans un sens... J'aime t'entendre parler.  
Son amant secoua légèrement la tête, faussement exaspéré, avant de lui embrassé le front et lui murmuré les mots qu'il adorait entendre par-dessus tout.  
-Moi, je t'aime tout court.

*

Le blond était en train de lui expliquer l'idée subite pour une chanson qui venait de le posséder à grand renfort de gestes, mais Die se trouvait incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait.  
Pour se concentrer sur l'excitation qui animait sa voix, il n'éprouvait aucun problème, mais essayer de comprendre le sens réel que possédait les mots... C'était un effort trop dur pour lui à deux heures du matin.  
Il n'en voulait pas trop à Kyo de l'avoir réveillé, sachant très bien qu'il avait déjà lui-même fait pareille chose et que cela ne serait certainement pas la dernière fois que chose semblable arriverait, mais il espérait tout de même que le blond ne soit pas fâché de son apparente inattention.  
L'excitation du plus petit fini par sa calmer avec le retour de la fatigue et il se reblottit contre le roux.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?  
-Tu me le redemanderas demain matin...  
-Tu veux pas plutôt dire ce matin?  
Si cela n'avait pas impliqué qu'il doive bouger, il aurait certainement donné une taloche derrière la tête du blond. À la place, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération qui fut répondu par un léger rire de Kyo.  
-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.  
-C'est rien, mais maintenant fais-moi plaisir et dors.  
Die sentit contre sa peau plus qu'il ne les entendit, les trois mots que Kyo lui murmura avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.  
-Je t'aime.

_Ton chant mélodieux_

Assi à la table, le chanteur écoutait avec joie son amant chanter pendant qu'il préparait le souper. C'était assez rare de la part du roux qu'il se laisse aller au point de vraiment chanter, malgré qu'il n'ait aucune raison d'être gêné. Il était peut-être bien à sa place en tant que guitariste, mais sa voix était juste et sonnait agréablement aux oreilles du roux.  
Ces moments étaient des moments qu'il considérait comme privilégier et dès qu'il entendait la voix de Die résonner dans l'appartement, il avait prit pour habitude d'arrêter tout ce qu'il faisait pour en profiter pleinement.  
Dans ces trop rares et trop courts instants, à son avis, il se laissait transporter par la douce musicalité que possédait le chant de Die. Il n'aurait pas été étonné si on lui avait dit que le roux avait été une sirène dans une autre vie. L'image de Die en sirène chantant sur un rocher le fit sourire et c'est ainsi que le trouva Die lorsqu'il vint déposer les assiettes sur la table.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Il poussa un soupir, attristé à l'idée que le moment soit déjà passé, avant de secouer la tête.  
-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir...  
-Oh allez, dis-le moi! Ça doit être marrant à la tête que tu tires.  
-C'est vrai que de t'imaginer en sirène à un côté franchement marrant quand on y pense bien...  
-Quoi?!?

*

Un frisson parcourut le corps du guitariste lorsque la voix de son amant se joint aux accords de sa guitare. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils travaillaient tout deux sur l'idée de chanson qui avait tenu éveillé Kyo quelques nuits plus tôt, Die cherchant la mélodie parfaite et le blond, les paroles.  
Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils avaient tout deux travailler séparément, et pourtant, le résultat était époustouflant, même s'ils n'en étaient encore qu'aux premières secondes.  
Il laissa ses doigts jouer sur sa guitare comme un automate, se concentrant seulement sur le chant de Kyo, le ressentant au plus profond de son être. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et aucun des deux ne pu plus détourner les yeux. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci, qu'il pouvait ressentir la profonde connexion qui les reliait tout les deux et un nouveau frisson parcourut son être et sembla se communiquer à son amant.  
Les dernières notes résonnèrent finalement et l'instant fut définitivement brisé.  
Alors seulement Die se rappela qu'ils étaient dans le local de répétition et que la raison qui les avait poussé à faire ce petit duo improvisé était qu'ils avaient voulut avoir l'avis des autres sur le travail qu'ils avaient réalisé.  
Comme de raison, se fut Kaoru qui fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche.  
-On dirait bien qu'il ne reste plus qu'à voir ce que _nous _on pourra faire pour la chanson...

_Tes gémissements de plaisir_

Si ça n'avait pas relevé du domaine de la torture, il aurait probablement continué toute la nuit et la journée suivante à parcourir le torse de Die de sa langue, de ses lèvres et de ses doigts pour ne cesser de l'entendre gémir.  
Il en éprouvait toujours une certaine fierté à l'idée que c'était lui qui en était la cause et il fallait dire qu'il n'y était pas non plus indifférent. Savoir que Die était capable de s'abandonner ainsi à son désir, l'emplissait de mille envies folles lui-même.  
Allant toujours de plus en plus bas, les gémissements du roux eux devenaient de plus en plus forts, se muant doucement en cris...

*

Il appuya avec douceur sur un nœud dans le dos de Kyo et ce dernier laissa un gémissement de douleur lui échapper. Le guitariste serra les dents et continua son massage, se sentant coupable d'être à l'origine des maux du chanteur. Si seulement il ne s'était pas endormi lui aussi durant le film, le plus jeune ne serait pas aussi courbaturé en ce moment. Mais l'histoire n'avait vraiment rien eut de captivant et il s'était laissé gagné par la fatigue que les dernières répétitions avaient amener.  
Pourtant au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Kyo commença à se détendre et cela ne prit pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que les gémissements de douleur deviennent gémissement de plaisir...

_Le doux son de ton rire_

C'était une soirée tranquille, passé assis sur le sofa profitant de la présence de l'autre.  
Le silence confortable était entrecoupé de conversation sur tout et rien.  
Il sourit, se lovant un peu mieux contre le corps chaud à ses côtés, imité dans son mouvement par l'autre.  
Il n'aurait pu répéter ce qu'ils se racontaient à ce moment précis, mais ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire.  
Un rire joyeux, sans soucis, qui était le miroir parfait de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient.  
Et au même moment ils pensèrent à la même chose.  
De tous les sons qu'ils aimaient entendre de l'autre, celui qu'ils préféraient entre tous était le son de son rire...

_Fin_

Biz!  
Naura


End file.
